Harts Ablaze
by LaserTagRaptor
Summary: ***I own nothing from Primeval or Doctor Who, but the twins are all mine*** Unknown to most, Stephen Hart of ARC has a set of younger twin sisters. While one is level-headed and quiet, the other is loud and dramatic. When the Hart twins come to visit their brother in London, trouble arises...trouble that a certain Mad Man with a Box feels the need to investigate. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Elle

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Elle:**

I knew we were early, but we weren't extremely early. We were technically late anyway, considering we'd walked from the train. Stephen was supposed to be at the station; he was supposed to be waiting for us. He'd always been scatter-brained, but this was a step too far. He'd invited us to his flat for the weekend to try to make amends for some of his past actions. The past I could forgive him for, but forgetting that he'd invited his sisters to come visit him a month in advance was the last straw. I stamped my foot and sighed. Myra sat on Stephen's stoop, pulling out her cell phone.

"Stephen Michael Hart the fifth, this is your sister. I don't know or particularly care where you are. Get your skinny white ass back to your flat and let us in!" she said and hung up. /within minutes, Stephen came running around the corner.

"Sorry girls! Work, been busy," he said as he caught his breath.

"If you're _so_ busy why did you invite us in the first place?" Myra asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just go up to the flat, put on a pot of tea and catch up, yeah?" I suggested. I had learned to play mediator years ago. Stephen took a deep breath.

"Let me get your bags."

We walked up two flights of stairs to Stephen's flat while he carried up both of our weekend bags. I had a bad feeling that he was going to leave and I would be left alone with Myra. We were sisters, twins in fact, but we disagreed on so many things that we barely stand being in the same room most of the time.

"I'm really sorry, girls," Stephen started. Myra sighed.

"Really? You call us begging for us to come visit, and you plan to leave us here alone? You're a terrible big brother, Stephen."

"I swear, I'll be back in a matter of hours, I'm…on call for work right now."

"Can't we go with you?" I asked.

"No. No, it's …it's a complicated story, I _really_ need to go; I'll be back as soon as I can."

He quickly hugged us both, planting a kiss on our foreheads as he did. Stephen had only been gone for half an hour when Myra had finished snooping and rooting through his flat. She came out it the living room with a ratty green scarf.

"I wonder who this belongs to," she said and wrapped it around her neck. She looked at herself and ripped the scarf off as she grabbed her shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She laughed and tossed my shoes at me.

"Come on, Ellie. We're finding out what Stevie's really up to."

"Myra, this isn't a good idea. We should go back." I wanted to know just as bad as she did, we simply acted in opposite ways.

"You're no fun, Elle. Lighten up!"

I followed her, trying to keep up. It had always been difficult to keep up with Myra. "How do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Stephen's our brother; our family instincts will kick in and lead us the right way."

"That's not how it works, that's why animals travel in packs. Otherwise, they would lose each other."

"Oh, stop thinking like a science geek and start thinking like a sister."

"You make no sense, Myrianna." Myra stopped.

"Don't _ever_ call me that. _Ever_, Elloise."

"Fair enough."

I Feel we should go down this alley," Myra said and turned. I sighed and ran after her.

"Myra! We shouldn't be back here!"

"Elle, we walking through one little alley, what could possibly go wrong?"

"This alley is long and dark and has no outlet! This is why I hate the city!" I raged.

"Oh, the city is wonderful; no one brings up your past, like your pregnancy scare or your boyfriend turning gay."

"Myra, that's only you," I laughed, "The city has no appeal to me, other than people."

I smashed into the back of my sister. She'd stopped abruptly and I didn't know why. I looked around her and found the reason she'd stopped. There was a large sparkling ball in front of her, with shards of color floating around it. We both backed up and instinctively I grabbed for Myra's hand.

"What…What is that?" I asked. There was a large sparkling ball in front of her, with shards of color floating around it. We both backed up and instinctively I grabbed for Myra's hand.

"Seriously…what is it?" I asked again. Myra shook her head. I looked a bit closer. It looked like the bricks in the wall were a cut-up picture, floating in shards. I touched it and my finger went through it.

"Elle!" Myra exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes, putting one hand to her temple. I looked at her other hand and found that it had disappeared into the light. I shot a panicked look at Myra as I heard people coming down the alley. Then, I saw Stephen among the group.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Myra

**Myra:**

"Who are you?" A girl with white-blonde hair demanded of me. Stephen was to her left, covering his face.

"Stephen! Stevie, Steve Steve Stephen!" I called, grinning and waving.

"Oi! Who are you?" said the geek to the right of the blonde.

"So," said the suave-yet-geeky blonde Scottish man emerging from the back, "These are your sisters? They find as much trouble as you, Stephen."

I narrowed my eyes. He had to be Nick Cutter, Stephen's idol. He was a super science nerd, still acted like he was married to his dead wife, and looked uptight and stuffy. The blonde would have to be Abby, the only female Stephen had mentioned from work. She obviously had feelings for him but wouldn't say anything to him. She was obviously leading on the final member of the team, Connor. It was easy to recognize him from Stephen's description, though I had thoughts of my own. He was a super geek with a vibrant style, loud and overbearing; a "fun" science guy. None of these people were the least bit interesting to me.

"Yes. These are my younger twin sisters, Myra and Elle."

"You have younger sisters?" Connor asked with his brow raised.

"They're twins?" Abby said. I laughed.

Elle and I were different as night and day. I was a bit taller, for starters. We wore our hair differently as well; mine was cropped short and dyed jet black while Elle kept hers long and dark brown like Stephen's, with natural highlights. Elle's cosmetic bag was filled mostly with light, neutral tones while mine was heavier, mixed with jet blacks and bright colors. Our styles were different too. I chose to wear an edgier style and Elle's closet was much more conservative. Still, we had the same slightly-squared face, cute little ski slope nose and hazel eyes.

"Well, they're here. We can't just shoo them away," Nick said.

"Fine," Stephen grumbled, "You two, stay back. If either of you got hurt mom would kill me.

"Don't worry," Connor said and looked over at us with a grin, "I'll keep them safe." He winked at Elle. She smiled and blushed slightly. I could only imagine the geek insta-crush heaven they were in.

"Steve. What's going on?" I asked.

"Not now, Myra. An incursion could happen any second."

"Stephen," Connor said, "The girls should be informed. Safety results from knowledge!"

"Fine. Connor, you're not allowed a gun, why don't you explain it to them while we wait for whatever's on the other side?" Connor made a face but nodded.

"That," he said and pointed at the light, "Is an anomaly. It's basically a rip in time and space; a doorway to another time, if you like." He hadn't taken his eyes off Elle the entire time he'd spoken. She giggled.

"What is it really?" she asked. Connor shook his head.

"I told you, a time rip."

"You're being serious?" I asked. He nodded as something came out of the broken light. It was a robot. I didn't have time to look it over before a woman came running down the alley toward us. She was wearing the ratty scarf Elle and I had seen in Stephen's flat earlier. Stephen's girlfriend, perhaps? Whoever she was, the was trashy on her. She came up to Cutter and kissed him.

"Get off me, Helen," he growled.

"Just kissing my husband, Nick. Hi, Stephen," she said and waved. My jaw dropped. I would have to talk to him about this later.

"Well, sorry boys, but this is my robot. I'll see you later!" She grabbed onto the robot and it took off, as if it were hovering over the ground and flying.

"We've never seen that future before," Connor said.

"There's nothing we can do now. We'll station two guards outside of the anomaly to prevent any other incursions," Cutter said and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's get back to the ARC."

The team took us back to their base, the Anomaly Research Center, or ARC. Apparently Stephen had been working with the anomalies and the creatures on the other side, like dinosaurs, for nearly two years. I went with Stephen to the locker room so I could have a word with him.

"Stephen Michael Hart V!" I scream-whispered at him.

"What?" he asked. He was rummaging through his locker to avoid looking at me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you?"

"Myra," he said and took his shirt off, "Stop."

"Oh! You want me to stop? You have scratches on your back! From her I imagine! She's married!" I raged.

"Myra, it's complicated…it wasn't my fault; an accident, really."

"Wasn't your fault? An accident! Did your penis fall into her vagina? Those scratches were a complication of her trying not to scream? Steve, really, there was no accident!"

Stephen paused and rubbed his face with a sigh. He threw his hands up. He knew I had him and he wasn't about to argue with me. Stephen had always been a sucker for a pretty girl, but this was too much.

"Remember when we were younger; a certain…young driver…dented his mother's car door. His sister covered for him…under circumstances of course," I said with a grin.

"Oh, come on, Myra," he said.

"I wore that slut's scarf, Stephen Michael!"

"Fine. Price?" he asked and started to leave the locker room.

"I'm not sure yet," I chuckled and scampered behind him, "It's more fun to make you wait."

"Oi! Back up, Mister!" I heard Elle shout. Stephen took off running. Elle never raised her voice, let alone yelled. I ran after Stephen, not wanting to miss what was going on.

"The lady said to back off," Connor warned.

"Well, I was just asking her a question," I heard a new man, a sassy man say, "I simply want to know why she's coated in…paradox!"

I rounded the corner and saw the most beautiful man ever. He was tall and lightly muscled. His face was strong, with a prominent jaw. His hair was sassy and long, but well kempt, complimenting his bowtie perfectly. His eyes were beyond intense; they were filled with agonizing pain, a sobering loneliness and an inner fire that smoldered in the sexiest way.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm the Doctor!" he said and turned, "Oh, hello, you're covered in it too! What did you two get into?"

"What am I covered in?" I asked. He came over to me, wearing old red and blue 3D glasses.

"Particles…paradox particles. Hmm…I suppose. Well, I don't see any problems. I'll probably be in touch!" he said and ran off.

"How did he get in here?" Nick asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You're both alright?" Stephen asked. Elle and I both nodded.

"Wait!" The Doctor said, running back in, "You two are twins aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Elle said. The Doctor's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"It's not important."

"Oh yes it is! What are your names? Any other siblings here? I just love siblings!"

"I'm Myra Hart, she's Elle, and that's our brother, Stephen."

"Myra, is that short for something?" He asked.

"No," I said quickly. Elle glanced at me and laughed.

"It's short for Myrianna," she said. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her.

"Thank you, Elloise."

"Myrianna Hart," Doctor said and touched his chin, "Oh what a wonderful name!"

"Well," I grumbled. The Doctor was flitting around, looking at all of the equipment in the ARC. No one knew how to handle the situation. He wasn't hurting anything, but he was still an intruder.

"It's beautiful, quite like you, don't you think?" he asked. I smirked.

"I suppose so."

"Myrianna Hart, Elloise Hart, gorgeous names! Stephen. Stephen. Steve! Stevie! Hmm…I know lots of Steves; not nearly as many Myriannas or Elloises!"

"He's the fifth," I smirked. Not many people knew that.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be off!"

"Wait!" Stephen shouted as the Doctor ran off again.

"Does this happen often?" Elle asked Connor.

"Never," Connor said. His eyes were wide and his lips were pursed as he shook his head.

"Good news everyone! We're staying an entire week! Right, Steve?" I said. He nodded, knowing he had to agree. I needed to stay. I needed to know this Doctor character.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: Elle

**Chapter 2: Curiosities**

**Elle:**

"Since when are we staying a whole week?" I asked Myra when we were alone.

"Oh come on, Elle. What do you have to do this week?"

"I don't know, go to work?" I retorted. While Myra didn't have a set schedule, I did.

"That's what vacation's for. You never use your vacation days!"

We sat in an unused room at the ARC that was set up as a conference room. Everyone had left about an hour ago and Stephen didn't trust us to stay in his flat. More or less, he didn't trust that I could keep Myra out of trouble in his flat. I didn't mind staying at the ARC though; the people there were very friendly.

"I suppose I can call in and go on holiday," I grumbled.

"Good. We'll have fun here; the city is always fun!" Myra clapped and flitted around the room, trying to find something interesting in the nearly empty room.

"I have no desire to go out," I objected, "I like it here."

"You actually like it here?" She asked me and stopped, setting down a magazine she'd found on one of the decorative end tables. "I suppose you would; science geek's paradise."

Myrianna didn't understand my love for all things factual. She liked to debate everything and she could normally find a hole in most pieces of logic. She was smarter than she liked to let others know, but I was one of the few who saw her true intelligence. However, this was not a time to argue with her. Instead, I switched the subject. "The people are very nice here," I stated.

"Oh yes, such nice people," Myra said with a smirk. "He's adorable," she paused and rolled her eyes, "For your taste, anyway. And he was making goo-goo eyes already. Oh, I'll arrange something suitable." She sat down and crossed her legs. She always saw right through me. She knew I was a hopeless romantic, despite my down-to-earth exterior.

"That's not what I meant!" I huffed. I crossed my arms and my foot started tapping, something that commonly happened when I was lying.

"Oh Elle, so cute when you get flustered!" Myra said and pinched my cheek. I scowled at her. "So…" she continued as she got back up to dance around the room again, "I wonder who that Doctor was. Now he is an interesting individual."

"Always attracted to the mysterious ones," I laughed.

"Yes, but you're always attracted to the geeky ones. At least mine don't all have the same personality."

"Not true," I interjected.

"In all seriousness though, who is he? He didn't know anyone here, he didn't seem to know what the ARC was; he didn't even seem to care. I mean, he was more interested in us than anything else in the building. I'm not saying I'm against him focusing on m…us. I'll never turn down attention from a man like that. Are you even listening to me?"

"So cool," I replied quietly without moving. I hadn't even heard the question.

"Elle, please, that boy is amazingly dork, adorable, most likely a genius and works with dinosaurs, live ones," she started.

I propped my head up with my hand. "Yeah," I said to myself with a smile.

"_But_ he's supposed to be here, and we can invite him to Stephen's later. The Doctor is completely random and happened to show up right when we got here? There's something more to this," she mused.

"Just leave it, Myra. This is strange enough. I'm sure there's something more to it, but the ARC team will figure it out," I said. _Connor can figure it out. His curiosity won't let something like paradox particles go._ I thought. Maybe there was something more to this Doctor.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: Doctor

**Doctor:**

I got back to my TARDIS, oh that sexy thing. What had it gotten me into? Paradox particles! I'd never seen so many on a human before…well, _humans_. They were sisters, twins in fact. Those interesting characters.

"You force me to meet the strangest people," I spoke in the console room. I punched a few buttons and set off. What was I thinking? I couldn't let this go, after all, paradox particles! I landed her in a more secluded area, a few blocks away from the ARC building between an apartment complex and a park. I opened the doors, and then I closed them.

"No…no, old girl. I'm far too old to be messing with paradoxes." I paced the floor, walking around the controls, up the stairs and back down.

"But those girls! Could you believe the one yelled at me…at me! And the other one…that Myrianna. She was…she was…well she was just-" I stopped.

"Huon Particles, that's what they're called!" I scoffed, "Paradox particles does sound quite fun though."

I went back to the door. "I must figure this out," I said to the TARDIS. I made my way around the city, trying to trace the particles, but found nothing. "Where did these girls get this from!" I yelled in frustration, kicking a sign post that in turn hurt my foot, causing me to jump around and stumble. I sat on the ground.

"Why do I surround myself with mystery? I feel like the bloody Hardy Boys…or worse…Nancy Drew." I got back to my feet, fixing my bowtie. And then I saw it. A little baby trail of particles. I followed it like Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs and found the most beautiful spectacle I'd ever seen

A burst of light fragments. A doorway. A rift in time. It was brilliant! Its own little porthole to space and time. I wanted to run to it; to study, poke, prod and sonic my way into knowledge. How did it happen? Where did it come from? And most importantly…what was on the other side?

Guards. They were the reason I was not running through the rift. The patch on their vests was familiar. ARC! The twins. Everything was coming together. I ran back to my TARDIS. I would grab a few things, then find the Harts. They were the key to all of this!

I opened her doors and found an all too familiar glow. Red. The TARDIS was cannibalizing. "Poor girl. We'll fix this." I couldn't help but be excited about a new adventure.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3: Myra

**Myra:**

"You said you'd be subtle!" Elle whispered in my ear. "'Oh, Connor, are you coming to Stevie's later!' Extremely subtle!"

"Oh, be quiet," I whispered back, "You wanted him to come over, right?"

"Are you girls alright?" Connor Temple asked. He'd decided to walk back to Stephen's flat with us.

"They always bicker. Sisters," Stephen said with a smirk. He glanced over at me and I scowled at him.

"Ah, yeah. Don't have any," Connor said.

"Be glad," Stephen retorted.

"Now, Steve, you love us dearly. Say something nice so Connor doesn't think we're terrible," I said. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"They're wonderful siblings," he muttered. Connor laughed.

"Well, I don't think you're terrible," Connor said and glanced at Elle, "In fact, I think you're wonderful." He cleared his throat, "Both of you."

"Brilliant!" I said and grinned, lightly elbowing Elle.

I saw a blue phone box in the back of the park across from Stephen's flat building. It was curious; a very strange decoration for a park. I saw the doors open and close quickly. Someone was inside. I heard Elle squeak and focused on the group again. She'd stumbled and caught her sneaker on the pavement. Classic Elloise. Connor smirked and asked if she was alright. I saw her blush and nod. At the same time, Stephen smiled. It was good to know that our big brother approved of him.

"So, what did you girls want to do tonight?" Stephen asked.

"Well, Elloise doesn't like the city, so we may as well stay in. A movie night sounds spectacular!" I said. Elle scowled and nodded.

We settled in for a movie night. I sat with Stephen on one couch so Elle had no choice but to acknowledge her geeky chemistry with Connor. At first, she seemed resentful and drew further into herself, but as the film played, she loosened up. I caught her leaning into him, whispering about something. Knowing Elle, she was criticizing the special effects or discussing how aliens could've been put in. Then, I heard the unimaginable.

"Well," I heard her try to whisper over the chase scene on the film, "Perhaps. I'll think about it."

"Elle," I said and got up, "Help me with snacks?" She nodded slowly as she tore her body from the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her when we got in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed a bag of pretzels and wouldn't face me. So much like Stephen sometimes.

"He asked you out and you didn't accept! You like him! I worked very hard to set this up, don't ruin it!"

"You asked him over, you didn't brave the barren tundra!"

"Elloise Hart!" I said quietly and made her face me. "You know you want this. Don't ruin it for yourself," I begged. She blushed and nodded.

We went back to the sitting room and settled back on our respective couches. I saw the look on Connor's face when Elle accepted his offer. He was just as excited as she was, in their nerdy little way. I munched on the occasional crisp happily through the rest of the movie, then asked Elle to go for a smoke with me. It was one of the few things we had in common, and I enjoyed a good conversation over a cigarette with my sister. I was surprised to find that Connor smoked too. We'd been chatting outside when I heard the new but already familiar voice.

"Hello, Hart sisters! Hello…what was your name again?" the Doctor said, stroking his jaw. Oh that man was sexy.

"Connor."

"Ah, yes! Hello, Connor! What are you three up to?"

"A movie night," I said and quickly added, "Care to join us?" Stephen came running out of the building as I offered.

"I have to leave, just me. It's not ARC related; I'll be back," he said. He hadn't even noticed the Doctor.

"Well, Steve's off in a hurry, but yes, a movie sounds nice! I need to get to know you girls!"

I had an idea that Stephen was off to see Helen. I'd confront that later, I decided. I watched the Doctor saunter up the stairs; he had a wonderful backside. He seemed to be running everywhere he went. I also didn't notice before, but he was wearing a fez. Perhaps he hadn't even been wearing it before. It fit him though; the fez looked almost erotic on him. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was developing a dorky crush.

"So!" the Doctor exclaimed as we went back to Stephen's flat, "Tell me more about what you two have done recently. I'm very interested!"


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1: Elle

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

**Elle:**

The Doctor was back again. He seemed to come and go as he pleased, something Myra was very attracted to. She was falling for the Doctor and soon enough, he'd fall for her too. Sooner or later, every man she set her sights on fell in love with her. Myra had a lot of whirlwind romances that she stopped taking calls from within a week.

I had no room to talk in that regard. I'd fallen arse over tea kettle for Connor Temple nearly as soon as I saw him. Against my better judgment, I already had a date lined up with him. Within the next few hours, we'd be going out for a proper drink. Until then, we were all talking in Stephen's living room.

"How did you get into the ARC?" Connor asked the Doctor. He laughed.

"I used psychic paper of course! Shows whatever I need it to, whenever I need it to!" The Doctor opened a wallet-like pad, showing us an all-access ID for ARC with his picture on it.

"Don't see anything, mate," Connor said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He pulled out a pen-like device with a green light on the end. He hit a button and it started buzzing. The Doctor waved it around Connor quickly then pulled it back and looked at it.

"Oh my! You're very clever! What an interesting group we have here!"

"Why don't we watch another film?" Myra suggested. The Doctor furrowed his brow. He didn't seem to enjoy being idle.

"I've got a better idea, why don't we see my TARDIS!"

"TARDIS?" Connor mumbled under his breath. He looked like he'd heard the word before but couldn't place where. His thinking face was adorable.

"Oh, she's a sexy piece of technology, so sleek and sophisticated, mmm!"

"How does it work exactly?"

"Oh, that's hard to explain, in time!"

"This is my latest toy, the ADD: Anomaly Detection Device. Still a prototype, not meant to be sexy," Connor said and pulled out his phone to show the Doctor a picture.

"Oh, it's beautiful! You, sir, are proof that there's hope after all," the Doctor said with a grin.

"I'm listening to a tech-geek fanboy spree, and I'm actually sort of interested. It's…sexy!" Myra said to me. The boys were off in their own rant now.

"You're finally seeing men how I do," I said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not…I'm…not!"

"Admit it; the dorky, geeky, nerdy types are sexy when they get talking. Geek is sexy."

She turned to the boys. I turned to watch them as well. They were examining a picture Connor had pulled out of his pocket, a drawing rather. Apparently he carried drawings of possible gadgets and lists of curiosities with him at all times. His eyes lit up as they talked. Oh, that grin could melt a girl inside. He and the Doctor were talking quickly with wild hand gestures and all sorts of demonstrations. I giggled to myself.

"It is! But my geek is sexier," Myra said with a smile.

"No," I said with a laugh, "They're simply different types of sexy geeks." Myra scoffed.

"No. Trust me, Elle. Connor is adorable, but the Doctor is sexy." I looked over at the boys. Sure, the eccentric Doctor was attractive in his own way, but…sexy?

"Maybe to you," I said. She stared at me like I was daft.

"Just look at their names. Connor Temple…meh," she said and shrugged, "but the Doctor. Doctor who? Why go simply by a title? It's sexy!" I laughed and stared at my sister in disbelief.

"You can't base things purely on names!"

"Well, if names aren't enough, just _look_ at them. Really, Elle, Connor's attractive, but the Doctor! Oh, that man; he's got charm…and that bowtie!" Myra leaned on the arm of the couch and gazed at the Doctor and his bowtie. The boys were still chatting avidly, though we'd lost the conversation they were having.

"Myrianna, you look at all the wrong things," I said. Materialistic Myrianna. She loved things; possessions, titles, looks, but she had no interest in personalities or character.

"Oh really?" Myra said as her head snapped back toward me. Do tell, what do I look for?"

"Physical attributes. There's so much more to a person!"

"Oh," Myra said and crossed her legs, her hazel eyes growing wider in innocent questioning, "And you don't fancy an attractive man? Really Elloise? You've known Connor for a total of less than twelve hours, but you fancy him for more than just his looks? Be serious, Elle!"

"That's different, Myrianna, he's a very vibrant person. His personality shines through the moment you see him and he works for ARC; that implies intelligence."

"But what exactly made him catch your eye first? Hmmm?" She leaned in closer to me.

"Well," I said and looked at her in frustration. She tapped the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"You went off of looks, everyone does!"

"No, that's not the case, I didn't notice him until he spoke to me," I protested. I knew she had a point, but I tried to base my feelings around attributes other than physical traits. Still, I had to admit that I fell for Connor Temple faster than I'd fallen for any other chap, and his charm and good looks were most definitely to blame.

"Lies and blasphemies! Every single person is first attracted to a physical being and looks at personality later." Myra was so sure of herself, so smug and matter-of-fact. I couldn't let her win this one.

"That's a lie!"

"Oh no it's not and you know it! Everyone has an instinct to procreate, and attractive members of the opposite sex are more likely to produce healthy offspring. Come on, science girl, just own up to it!" She stared at me and waited for my rebuttal. Arguing with my sister was pointless. Times like that were the only moments that I remembered she was a lawyer.

"Well, I suppose so, but still…"

"In a physical sense, the Doctor is far more attractive." She said and put her hands in her lap. That was the signal that her argument was settled.

"Maybe for you."

"I never understood your taste, Ellie," she said and twirled a section of my hair through her fingers. I pulled back from her.

"My taste? My taste is perfectly fine. Yours could use some work," I said with a laugh, "Remember Tony? Wonderful man!" Myra was lost in memories for a moment.

"Mmmm…._he_ was attractive," she said with a slow smile.

"He stole and totaled your car!" I shouted. She snapped back to reality.

"But he was attractive. That doesn't subtract from his looks."

"Just because someone's attractive doesn't mean they're a person you should keep in your life! You should've gotten rid of him when you learned he was a psychopath!" Myra glared at me.

"Like your damn dog?" Myra yelled back at me quickly. My jaw dropped.

"Leave Walter out of this!"

"That thing has wanted me dead from day one!"

"Well your evil cat always used to jump on me and claw me in the dark!"

"What fucking cat?"

"Bubbles!" I shouted. Myra laughed hysterically and threw her arms up.

"From when we were _nine!_" I bit my lip in frustration.

"Yes! If you want to yell about Walter then I can yell about Bubbles," Myra chuckled and shook her head.

"After how many years! Eighteen?"

"Like you've never done that!"

We went on bickering for some time before we realized that the boys had left. We went to find them and got the shock of our lives. I'll never forget the first time I saw the inside of the blue box.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2: Connor

**Connor:**

I heard the Hart twins arguing over my conversation with the Doctor. I didn't understand much of what was said, but I heard my name and "Doctor" come up more than once. He stopped mid-sentence and glanced at the girls. Myra and Elle were facing each other, nearly bumping heads.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago; it's really starting to heat up." The Doctor stood and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you think we should break it up?"

"Probably not best, mate," I said quietly, "Have you ever tried to break up two fighting sisters?"

"Ah," the Doctor said and scratched his neck, "Very true. Would you like to see my TARDIS?"

"Yes, you never really made that clear…I know I've heard the term, but what does it stand for?" I asked.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space! TARDIS!" he exclaimed matter-of-factly, "Ooh, they're really yelling…Geronimo!" He ran off.

"Okay then," I laughed and got up. And people thought I was eccentric!

I followed the Doctor out of Stephen's apartment, out of the building, across the street and through the park. Sitting there was a large blue police box, like the vintage ones from the fifties. I hadn't noticed it earlier; in fact I hadn't noticed the park at all. I'd also been too focused on Elle Hart to see much of anything else. I was glad she'd accepted my offer for a proper drink later. I smiled, and then went back to the task at hand. I looked at the Doctor's blue box just as he was opening the doors and motioning for me to step inside.

The TARDIS was only the size of the phone booth on the outside, but inside it was a large room. I saw a staircase and other doors leading off from the main room, implying there were more rooms branching off of this one. At the center there was a large circular console that was covered in knobs, buttons and trinkets. However one thing caught my attention more than the size.

"Why are all of the lights red? That doesn't look like a good thing," I asked. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me and scowled. He crossed his arms and leaned against the console.

"You don't notice anything…stranger about it?"

"Well, the size difference is interesting, but you need to remember that I work with the anomalies, Doctor. It looks like it's broken…are the lights always red?" I wandered around the large room, inspecting it.

"I like it when they say 'It's bigger on the inside!' but no! Don't just go with it," the Doctor grumbled, "No. The lights are normally yellow-ish…a few orange, some green…a little blue; it's very colorful normally! Most of the time it's bright and happy in here."

Why isn't it now?"

"More or less, she's cannibalizing," the Doctor said and stroked the console.

"Cannibalizing? _She?_" I'd heard of cars called she, not…phone boxes.

"The TARDIS is a living being. She's a time traveler, just like me. Did I mention that? Travel through time and space."

"Oi! You're that Doctor! The time-travelling Doctor!" I shouted and grinned. The Doctor looked puzzled and scanned me again with his buzzing pen-light contraption. "What is that thing, anyway?" The Doctor smiled.

"Finally! A reaction! This is my sonic screwdriver. Handy little tool, really. Opens doors, turns most things on and off, great with all locks; does loads of things!"

"Sonic. Sonic power?" I asked.

"Yes, not something you'll have for quite some time…wait a second…what was your name again?"

"Connor Temple" I said cautiously. The Doctor laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, yes! Very good things to come! Yes, remember sonic, always sonic; not laser! Laser bad, sonic good."

I laughed and nodded. The Doctor moved around his TARDIS, pacing like a man with too many thoughts to rest. I hadn't noticed before, but he seemed to be in constant motion. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but each time he snapped it shut without a word. There was a long pause where neither of us knew what to say next.

"Doesn't 'Time Traveler' interest you? Not at all? You meet time travelers every day?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well, technically. We just don't have a time machine, err… TARDIS. Don't get me wrong, it's extremely interesting to get to choose where and when you want to go next, but I've had an obsession with aliens for years and most conspiracy websites have talked about "The Time Travelling Doctor" or "The Man with the Blue Box." Sorry, I think my excitement is bubbling to the surface. It'll explode soon enough."

"Fair enough," the Doctor said with a huff, "Shock is alright, as long as you aren't bored!"

"So…" I asked, my inner geek getting the better of me, "You're not human, are you?"

"No, I'm a Time Lord. The two races look identical, so it's easy to blend in."

"Well," I said and looked him over, "What makes you different from us?" He grinned and patted me on the shoulder.

"Very diplomatic. Be sure to pass that on to anyone you get the chance to. Still, to answer your question, I was born on Gallifrey where the grass is red, everyone has two hearts instead of one, and we look into the time vortex, thereby acquiring knowledge of all events that ever have and ever will take place. I'm also rather clever." He leaned against the console, hands behind him gripping the guide bar, as he faced me with a smile.

"Wow," I said. My eyes were as wide as tea saucers.

"Yes. But, my people don't exist anymore. Rather, they do, they exist all the time yet they never existed at all. It's a long, timey-whimey story."

"Alright then," I said and let the subject settle. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. "Why is your TARDIS cannibalizing? How is that possible?"

"Oh, it's quite sad, really," the Doctor said and sat down by the control panel, "Normally, I can twist these knobs, push those buttons and BAM!" he shouted with a clap, "I'm in the year five billion on a space station. It technically takes six to fly her, but I manage on my own. Anyway, now she's stuck here. She's mad because this part of time is…wrong. Impossible. She won't let us leave until I've sorted it out. She's lost her sense of what's real and what isn't. I need to fix the paradox before she can fly again." The Doctor fiddled with something I'd never seen before, a gadget of some sort.

"And the girls have…paradox on them? How?" I asked. The Hart twins had only just gotten here, and prior to that they'd been separate. They had to have encountered the paradox within the time they'd been in London.

"Huon particles, yes! They've actually touched the paradox, somehow. They're the most important pieces to this puzzle."

"Wait," I said, remembering how we found the girls earlier, "They were the only two to touch the anomaly today."

"Wait, today? You mean to tell me that you traipse in and out of rips in time and space…err…anomalies like it's no big deal?" the Doctor asked and stared at me. Before I could answer he waved the thought away, "Never mind that, I'll discuss that with you later. Was there anything strange about this anomaly?"

"Actually, it was rather different. A robot came through. First time we've got a robot on our hands. Normally even the anomalies to the future just have…creatures," I said.

"Alright, now to figure out why it created a paradox," he said and stroked his chin, "Perhaps it planned to destroy its creator. Possible. What exactly did the robot look like, Connor? As specific as you can be."

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. Sort of like a salt shaker on steroids; it had a head similar to R2-D2's, two long, thin light bulbs like ears."

The Doctor stood immediately. He grabbed me by the arm and his face darkened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said cautiously, "It had a blue light on the end of a pole and this silly plunger."

"A silly plunger that can suck your brain out of every orifice of your face! What color was it? That's very important, Temple!"

"I dunno, a metallic goldish-yellow. What is it?" I asked. The Doctor wasn't care-free and happy anymore; he was alert and rather intimidating.

"Well, that's where Sec went," he grumbled and spun in a circle, looking at the ceiling as he rubbed his face. "It was a Dalek. Their entire purpose is to exterminate anything unlike them; anything weak. Connor, this is very _very_ important," the Doctor said and put his hands on my shoulders, keeping intense eye contact with me, "Where did it go?"

"Well, it picked up Helen," I started, but the Doctor cut me off.

"Helen? Who's Helen?"

"Helen Cutter. Nick Cutter, the blonde man from ARC, his wife. Well, she was…she went into an anomaly about eleven years ago. She's not fond of us. Well, not fond of anyone, really. She's not exactly a people person. She may or may not want the human race to die…we're not sure yet. Either way, she's extremely unstable."

The Doctor let go of me. He threw his head back and started pacing. He rubbed his face again and made a noise similar to a sigh mixed with a groan.

"Well, that's just wonderful! So there's a crazy woman named Helen Cutter who 'may or may not want the human race to die' _hanging out_ with Dalek-Sec! She has the one thing, the _one thing_ that can fulfill her psychotic dreams of destroying the human race. And there's a rip in time, or anomaly if you prefer, that has to lead into the timelock, which technically doesn't exist! What a _wonderful_ paradox! Could you have made a more difficult situation? Why doesn't Nick Cutter keep a closer watch on his wife!"

"It's…bigger. Bigger on the…inside."


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3: Myra

**Myra:**

"Wait," I asked Elle in the middle of our argument, "Where did they go?"

"Where did who go?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"The boys, Connor and the Doctor, they're just…gone." Elle shrugged.

I got up to look out the window. Maybe Connor had gone down for another cigarette and the Doctor had tagged along due to his ADD…or ADHD…no, he was simply downright insane. I loved every second of it. As I looked out the window down to the street, I saw a flicker across the way. The Blue Box was there. _The Doctor must be over there,_ I thought.

"Come on, Elle, I think I found our boys," I said as I tugged on my black heeled boots.

"Wait, where are we going?" she shouted as she ran after me, slipping into her sneakers.

"Just follow me, and do try to keep up!"

Elle ran behind me. She was mumbling something about my issues, which I would confront her for later. We crossed the street, narrowly avoiding a car. Elle swore just loud enough for me to hear, making me smirk. When we reached the Blue Box, Elle was panting.

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked with her hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths, "What is this?"

"Well, it says it's an old police box. However, I don't think that's what it really is," I said. I grabbed the door handle lightly; it wasn't locked, so what was the harm in going in?

Red light flooded from inside the box; it looked like there was a room of lights inside with people in it. That was physically impossible though, or so I thought. I peered around the door and what I saw changed my life. The Blue Box was gigantic. It looked so very small on the outside. How could that happen?

"It's bigger…Bigger on the…inside," I stuttered. Both the Doctor and Connor turned. The Doctor smiled.

"Ah! Hello, Myrianna! Elloise! Done arguing, I see," he said and pulled us both in for a hug, "See, Connor, that is the reaction I like!"

"It's far bigger inside than outside!" Elle whispered as she gazed at the room, spinning in a slow circle.

"Twice! From twins!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That's a first even for me!"

"Alright, Doctor, explain yourself," I snapped, poking him in the chest. He threw up his hands defensively, leaning back against the centerpiece of the room.

"Whoa! Is that all you do? Yell? You shout your questions, rather than ask them in a civilized manner?"

"Who are you, no, better yet: what are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the Doctor, last of the Time Lords; I'm a time traveler. I'm here to fix the paradox created by the rip in time that you two touched. Is there anything else you want to know before you raise your voice again?"

I stopped. The Doctor was a time traveler. I backed up, unsure of myself for the first time in quite a while. I felt like I was in one of my childhood dreams again. There were things about this that seemed so familiar. I felt like I'd met him before, a long time ago, but not…him. This situation was so…eerily like de-ja-vu. I leaned in closer and touched his face. I rubbed his jaw lightly for a moment, and then slapped him hard.

"Ow! What was that for? You're so…violent!"

"You waited this long to tell us?" I shouted. That was an excuse; I really had no idea why I'd touched him in the first place.

"Connor knew! Then again, Connor's a very clever individual."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I gasped. I pushed him against the round control panel thing.

"What? No! I never said anything of that sort!" the Doctor ran from me around the large room, evading my every move. He ducked under a bar and stood up.

"Wait! I'll explain everything; just give me two seconds to breathe. It's a long story," he said. I nodded and he took a few deep breaths. "Okay, simple terms: Time Lords kept time in check. We made sure certain things happened and others didn't. That robot that came out of the…anomaly was a Dalek. Their goal is to destroy anything with weakness, i.e. humans. Insert Time War, Time Lords fighting Daleks. It went on for quite some time, and it would've destroyed the universe if it hadn't been stopped. The Time War was put into Time Lock, a sort of limbo where it's like it never existed, but it's still going on, and will continue to exist, forever. It's rather complicated timey-whimey stuff. The anomaly opened into Time Lock, somehow, creating a paradox. It's my job to fix it. Please don't hit me or yell again," he finished with a flinch.

"I have so many questions," I said and turned to Elle and Connor, "You two! What are you still doing here?"

"I have just as many questions as you, Myrianna. I'm listening," Elle said through clenched teeth. She was hoping she could get out of her date because we'd found out that the Doctor was an alien. Blue Box or not, I would not let her back down from this.

"Elloise, you have a strapping man right next to you who is dying to take you for a proper drink. Get the bloody hell out of this box and go to a nice pub!" Connor looked at her.

"Shall we?" Connor asked and held his arm out. Elle stared at him for a moment and blushed before linking her arm in his. She shot a dirty look at me over her shoulder as they left. When they were finally gone, I turned back to the Doctor. I still had questions that I hoped he would answer.


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1: Elle

**Chapter 4: Actions**

**Elle:**

I wanted to shoot Myrianna for making me do this. I felt like an idiot as I walked beside Connor silently. He seemed very nervous; he couldn't stop talking.

"I'm very glad you agreed to…to come out with me tonight. Not that this has to be considered a date, I mean, date was never even mentioned. Of course, it can be; a date, I mean. I'm really bad at this actually. I'd just like to get to know you, you know?" he rambled. I laughed and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I want to get to know you too, Connor," I said.

"Brilliant! Well, uh, what's….what's it been like being Stephen's younger sister?" he asked. I laughed quietly and could feel cheeks flush. "That came out wrong," he chuckled and shook his head.

"I know what you mean. I also know most people don't like Stephen, but he's my brother. Not many people know how funny he can be. He can play the trumpet. Being his little sister isn't always wonderful, but that's how any sibling relationship is," I said and stared at the pavement.

"Wouldn't know, I'm an only child," he said with a smirk, though his eyes looked solemn. He had been a lonely little boy.

"I've never been alone. Then again, not all twins are as close as people think."

"Yeah, you and Myra don't seem to care much for each other," Connor said and stopped at the door of a pub. He opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I smiled and went in. He found us a table for two and pulled out my chair for me. When we sat down, I continued our conversation.

"Actually, my sister is probably the one person who knows me better than anyone else. We're so opposite that we basically complete each other. I'm sorry, I feel so…catty. I'm not trying to be negative; things just come out that way."

"We're both pretty bad at this whole talking thing, yeah?" he said with a laugh. I smiled.

"We may not be able to talk, but you have wonderful manners," I said lightly. Apparently he'd still heard me.

"My parents wanted me to be a gentleman, especially me mother. She always pulled me out of the dirt, fixed my hair and stuck me inside with books," he said and grabbed a menu.

"So that's what made you go into archaeology, you have a passion for playing in the dirt to combine with your book smarts."

"Hmmm," Connor said and looked up from the menu, his eyes shining happily, "I suppose so!"

We ordered our food and discussed work a bit more. He asked about my job, and I explained that I worked for a science publication based in Kent, where we grew up. He'd never heard of it.

"I chose to stay in the country, while Myrianna went to Scotland to become a lawyer to get as far away from her roots as possible without leaving her culture," I explained. Connor laughed.

"Well, that's interesting. She's quite the character, just like the Doctor. Very blunt."

"Yes," I said with a laugh, "I can hear her now: 'Elloise! You went out for a proper drink and neither of you even _ordered_ a proper drink!'"

"Well, I'm not a very big drinker, but one drink wouldn't hurt. Next time the waitress comes around," Connor said with a wink. I giggled.

"What are you going to get?" I asked. The waitress came around as I asked. Connor ordered a Guinness, while I stuck to my normal drink: "A whisky and Coke, Coke for color, please."

"Wow, look at you," he said. I blushed. "I like a girl who can hold hard liquor."

"I try," I laughed. The waitress brought over our drinks a few minutes later.

"Cheers," Connor said and held up his drink. I raise my glass to his and thought _To wonderful possibilities._

***Fast forward just a bit***

"I don't know about you, but I had a blast," Connor said with a grin as he walked me back to Stephen's flat.

"It was wonderful," I said as I looked up at him with a smile. He hadn't pulled any moves; he hadn't put an arm around me or grabbed for my hand. This man genuinely wanted to know me.

"It's a shame that you're leaving after this week."

"I don't know I'm starting to like the city. I'm feeling like it's time for a change in my life. Maybe I'll stay," I said. Connor's eyes lit up. "We'll see."

"Well," he started and rubbed his neck, "I know I'm not exactly…easy to understand sometimes. My thoughts and feelings get all…jumbled. So…just to show what I think about you," Connor said and leaned down to kiss me. I caught myself kissing him back, but I didn't try to fight it. My tongue danced on his lips before he pulled away with a sigh. "Don't want to get stuck in the friend zone, yeah?" Connor said. His eyes were burning into me, begging for more. Then, Myra and the Doctor came running down the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2: Doctor

**Doctor:**

"I'm not done asking questions, you know."

I sighed. "No, of course not, and as long as you promise no hitting or chasing, I am willing to answer them.

"No promises," she said, twirling around to look at the console. "So, you're an alien?"

"Yes, I'm a Time Lord."

"And you travel around in this…box?"

"My TARDIS, yes." She paused at the name, as if she were trying to figure it out. "Do you know what it stands for?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space…" I gawked at her. She was quite brilliant. "Why is she so sad?"

"The paradox…it messes with her system. How did you know she was sad?"

"Well, I can hear her crying, can't you?"

I stared and pulled out my sonic. "Myrianna Hart, you are quite the interesting character."

"I know!" She started messing with the buttons. "Can I fly her one day?"

"You can fly _in_ her, only I can man the controls."

"Why not! I could do it. A little twist of this knob, a little switch of that lever. It's not rocket science!" she huffed. I laughed and did a few tricks with my sonic.

"No, it's Time Lord science, and unless you're secretly a Time Lord, I will be piloting."

She peeked around the controls at me. "We'll see about that," she said and walked over to me. "You look so sad," she touched the side of my face gingerly where she'd slapped me earlier, "How old are you?"

"907."

"Nine centuries. Alone. Traveling all of space and time. Protector of the Universe."

What had changed inside Myrianna Hart? I had no idea, but she'd gone from a hot-tempered spitfire to a solemn, thoughtful, tender creature as if it were nothing. "I'm not always alone. Every once in a while I find a companion." Her hand was still on my face. It was nice to have physical contact with another being again.

"With a handsome face like that, it's a miracle you're ever alone." Her hand traced my jawline and she touched my nose before turning to explore the TARDIS again.

"Was that a come on," the words escaped my mouth before my brain had time to retract them.

She looked at me coyly. "A come on?" She smiled devilishly. I had gotten myself into dangerous territory. She ran her hand down my chest, backing me up against the staircase. "Did you want it to be?"

"Uh-we…um…" I couldn't speak; she was practically on top of me.

"If I was coming on to you," she breathed heavily against my neck, trailing her way up to my ear, "You would know."

"Right-oh."

She laughed. "Relax, Doctor! I'm just playing. I'd have to know you a bit better for that. I have more respect for myself, unlike that slut, Helen."

"Ah, Helen, you know her?" I tried to dance away from our interesting moment.

"Know her? She's shagging my brother!" she threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh…oh no, you were not supposed to know that! Oh! You made me spill a secret, you sneaky, sneaky man!"

"So we have a way to find that psychopathic woman?"

"Well, if Stephen knows where she is I can get it out of him."

"Call him then!" I said happily. I could clear up this whole Time Lock Paradox matter and be on my way in a matter of hours.

"No! My sister is out on a date, I refuse to do work while she's out having fun."

"Oh come on," I said, "We could fix this all and be done by breakfast time!"

"Breakfast time! You expect me to work all night?"

She was close enough to me now that I could see the phone in her back pocket. I knew what I was about to do would get me in trouble, but I had a plan. I reached for it quickly and searched for Stephen's number.

"You touched my ass!" She lunged at me, "Oh, you little thief! Give me my phone." She tried to come up the staircase at me, so I quickly jumped over the railing and landed in a roll on the console room floor.

"It's dialing!" I shouted with a laugh as she chased after me.

"Give it!" She ran after me, circling around the control panel from the other side. I countered her movements and peered at her with a smirk.

"Ooh, it's ringing!"

"Now, Doctor!" she shouted as I heard her brother answer.

"Oh, Stephen, hello, it's the Doctor. I'm here with your sister…no, Myrianna…yes. She had a question for you." I handed her the phone. "It's for you!"

She snatched the tiny piece of technology out of my hand and walked up the stairs, keeping her conversation quiet. "He gave me the coordinates."

"Brilliant!" I said as I felt the wind off of a heavy object whizz past me. She'd thrown something heavy at me, missing by an inch. "A wrench? You threw a wrench at me!"

"Do. Not. Steal. My. Phone." She said slowly as she came down the stairs, "Now come on, we're going to ruin Elle's date!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3: Connor

**Connor:**

I had never had a woman kiss me like that before. I really hadn't expected such a reaction from Elle. I'd meant to merely peck her on the lips to show I had started to fancy her. Luckily, Myra and the Doctor came barreling down the pavement shortly after, preventing any awkward good nights.

"Elliose! Connor! Ah, wonderful! You two aren't drunk, are you?" the Doctor asked as he adjusted his bowtie.

"No, we only had one drink each," Elle said cautiously. She was wary around the Doctor. It almost seemed like she didn't trust him.

"Now, Elloise," Myra ranted, "One drink and chips is far from a proper date! Connor, she'll make it up to you tomorrow night with an actual date."

"Myrianna, there are more important matters at hand. Now, come along, all of you! We need to get going! Geronimo!" The Doctor said and ran in the direction we'd just come from with Myra close at his heels.

"Shall we?" I said to Elle. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. I held out my arm and smiled to myself when she crossed hers through it without questions. We took off after the Doctor and Myra.

We followed behind them for five blocks before they stopped and we could catch up to them. The Doctor was scanning things with his sonic screwdriver, trying to find a way through a gate. When Elle and I made it to the gate, Myra was wrestling the Doctor for his sonic.

"Would you like it if someone was scanning you?" she asked and pointed it at him, "You scan everyone else, but you never get scanned!" She started hitting the button, scanning him.

"Stop that! Myrianna, we have things to attend to!" The Doctor was fighting to grab it out of her hand, but she moved very quickly.

"Fine," Myra said and handed it over quietly after the struggle she'd put up. "It's just nice to show the little boy with a magnifying glass what it's like to be an ant." The Doctor puffed out his chest slightly.

"Are you saying that I play God?" he asked as he unlocked the gate with the screwdriver.

"More or less," she said as she pushed past him to enter the yard first, "I mean really, if the human race wants to destroy itself; well, shouldn't that be our choice?"

The Doctor made a face and stared at her. I laughed and looked to Elle, who rolled her eyes at her sister. We followed the Doctor into the garden of the seemingly abandoned house. Myra walked beside the Doctor; I fell in step a few paces behind them and Elle trailed slightly behind me. I could feel her hand graze mine every now and then.

"Well, why exactly are we here?" I asked quietly. The Doctor waved a hand at me to be quiet. I followed silently, knowing I'd find out soon enough.

We crept around to the back of the house. I observed the grounds as we did. There was a loose area in the far left corner of the fence; that was a good escape root if we needed one. We made our way up the back stairs and approached the door. Lucky for us, it was unlocked. The Doctor motioned me forward and had me open the door. He peered in and slowly eased his way inside, signaling for us to stay out on the porch. When he'd finished his inspection of the room, he beckoned us to come in as well. Elle was shaking from nerves. This wasn't her sort of environment; she didn't do well in dangerous, high-stress situations. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't blame the girl for being confused or scared. My first anomaly experience had been exhilarating, but also downright terrifying.

"Identify!" a shrill, robotic voice screeched at us. Elle squeaked and we all turned to see the bright blue light shining on the other side of the room. The Doctor sighed.

"I am the Doctor, enemy of the Dalek, and yes, I know I will be exterminated. These are my friends, who are normal humans that you don't care about as long as I'm here. Now please, if you'd be so kind, tell me where Helen Cutter is."

"The Doctor! You will be EXTERMINATED!" the golden robot said.

"See, that's what I was trying to avoid; all the normal witty banter we usually have. Now, Dalek-Sec, where's Helen, the human who ran off with you earlier?"

"The Empress has identified these humans as fugitives! They will be exterminated!" Dalek-Sec said. I laughed to myself. I felt like I was in a cheesy horror film, _When Salt Shakers Attack!_

"Oi! There will be no extermination today!" I called. The Dalek swiveled its eyepiece to me.

"We are superior! We are Dalek! Humans are weak, except for the Empress!"

"Who are you calling weak, you jacked off version of R2-D2!" Myra shouted. I laughed.

"I'm curious about this Empress, may we meet with her?" the Doctor asked.

"The Empress does not accept council!"

"Oh, she'll make an exception for me."


	12. Chapter 4 Part 4: Myra

**Myra:**

The Dalek, as the Doctor called it, led us to through the house. When we got to the stairs I stifled a laugh. How did that monstrosity plan to make it up them? It began to hover and flew up the staircase.

"Really?" I mumbled. Elle looked terrified. She climbed the stairs shakily behind Connor. We made it to a hallway with a flickering light in the room at the end. I edged in front of the Doctor, who cleared his throat. The Dalek turned around and flashed its blue light-eye at me. "Do you mind?"

"What race are you?" The Dalek questioned me. My eyebrows shot up.

"Well, that's just silly, Sec. She's a human obviously. You are human, right?" The Doctor asked me over his shoulder.

"As far as I know," I retorted.

"There are traces of Time Lord on you!" Dalek-Sec said.

"Oh…err… Well we…embraced. Must've rubbed off of me."

"You embraced?" Elle asked, finally relaxing a bit. That must've taken her mind off of the situation at hand.

"I was on top of him, no big thing," I said and waved as if it really had been nothing.

"Silence!" Dalek-Sec commanded, "You are about to approach the Empress! You must bow!"

"I'm not bowing to that skank," I mumbled.

"You will bow to the Empress!"

I swore under my breath, but bowed as we entered. Though the Dalek seemed to be making hollow threats, I didn't want to be 'exterminated.'

"Alright, you can stand. I rather like this feeling; people bowing to me," Helen said. She was sitting in a high back black leather chair. I caught myself scowling at the whore.

"Now, let's see, Connor, I know you. You're obviously Myra and Elle Hart. You, however, I don't know. How did you find me?"

"Next time, check where the loyalty of your lovers lies before you divulge the location of your secret hide-out to them," I spat. Helen turned to me.

"So your brother turned on me? Pity. I liked looking at him; such a pretty face. I would've kept him around."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about our brother like that! Stephen's made several mistakes in his life, most importantly sleeping with you. However, his mistake is going to save the Universe."

"Wait, when did that happen?" Elle asked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Stephen shagged Cutter's supposedly dead wife? That's just wrong!" Connor exclaimed.

"Enough!" the Doctor shouted. _He was sexy when he yelled_, I thought. "Sex is the least of our concerns right now. Helen Cutter," he said and turned to her, "Why exactly do you want to wipe out your own race?"

"Who are you?" Helen asked.

"I'm the Doctor, Last of the time Lords, Defender of the Universe, Protector of the Earth, to be specific. I don't like when humans think they can destroy their entire world. It's not fair to the others who are trying so hard to advance themselves."

Helen paused and looked at him. "Well, Doctor, the humans 'trying so hard to advance themselves' happen to be destroying our world anyway. Have you seen the future of Earth? I have."

"Listen to me, Helen Cutter; I know more about the past, present, and future than you will _ever_ know. What you've seen in these…anomalies is not definite. It's meant to scare you, to go bump in the night. It wanted you to take certain actions and you fell for it. Now, I'll offer you an ultimatum. You can stop this now and I'll take care of the Daleks or you can choose to continue and I can't guarantee the outcome."

Helen leaned forward and the Doctor took a step toward her. The intensity in the room was nearly unbearable. My head was starting to throb. "What gives you the power to tell me what to do?" Helen asked.

"Well, according to your knowledge, nothing. According to the ruling powers of the universe, the Shadow Proclamation does. I can quote direct sections and clauses if you'd like," the Doctor said and crossed his arms with a smug smirk.

"I can't stop this, Doctor. The Daleks will do as they please. The only reason I'm safe is because Sec seems to enjoy me."

"Or he has an ulterior motive, much more common among the Dalek," the Doctor retorted.

"The Empress is necessary for Dalek survival; she will lead us to victory!" Dalek Sec said.

"Cute. Way to kiss ass, you stupid machine," I grumbled.

"How many more are out in London?" the Doctor asked.

"Only Sec. No more can get through for some reason," Helen scoffed. The Doctor made a face like he had a rather witty comeback. He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"One more time, Helen. Surrender or I'll have to take matters into my own hands," he said. He seemed like such a docile man, I couldn't see him as threatening.

"The Doctor will not touch the Empress!"

"Oh, be quiet, Sec. If you really are alone, which I doubt, then the only reason you 'seem to enjoy' Helen is because she's nearly as psychotic as you!" the Doctor shouted. My mouth opened into a bit of a smile. There was a fire inside of him, something I'd have to work hard to get to, but something I truly wanted to see.

"I AM NOT ALONE!" Dalek Sec shouted robotically as several other Daleks came forward. The Doctor's face fell. He looked defeated, and that infuriated me.

"Where did the rest of you come from?" Helen asked. She seemed frightened for once. Good. She deserved to be. The Doctor had only been trying to help, but she'd been to power hungry and daft to listen. She had better be afraid.

"We need to take the Empress to the portal! She is the key," one of the other Daleks shouted. Helen shook her head and tried to fight them off.

"Stop!" the Doctor yelled.

"What are they going to do to her?" Elle asked quietly. I'd completely forgotten that my sister was with us. She looked terrified; she was pale and visibly shaking.

"They're going to throw her into the Time Lock. You see, once something crosses through a tear in time and space, it widens. The more people that pass through it and the more times it's traversed," the Doctor dropped off and looked at Connor with a solemn look on his face.

"The bigger the rip becomes. So, the other Daleks can't get through yet…but if the tear spreads they'll be able to," Connor said in awe. His jaw dropped. "We've been strengthening the anomalies by going through them."

The Daleks cornered Helen, preparing to do some kind of evil to her. Frankly, I felt she deserved it, but I wasn't willing to let more Daleks into our world to get rid of some simple little twit. The Doctor looked around us for anything to fend off the Daleks. I had no idea how he planned to stop them.

"There's one thing that Daleks tend to forget: Daleks aren't robots. They're living creatures inside a robotic shell. If you take away their senses, like," The Doctor said quickly and twisted off the end of one Dalek's eyestalk, "The eyes, then they're just as confused as we'd be." He grinned.

The Dalek screamed, or made a sound similar to a scream. It spun around and knocked into another Dalek, successfully pushing it onto its side. I couldn't help but laugh as it tried to correct itself. I heard the Doctor shout and turned to see what was going on. Dalek Sec had used his suction cup to grab ahold of Helen and he took off into the sky. The Doctor ran after it as fast as he could.

"It's probably heading back to the anomaly!" Connor shouted. He motioned for Elle and me to follow him. We ran, hoping to catch up to the Doctor. As we were leaving, I heard the robots yelling something and a bright light flashed. I didn't have time to turn around to see what had happened.

We made it to the alley just in time to see the Doctor running to the end, watching Dalek Sec push through the anomaly. The Doctor stopped. He stood there as we caught up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and felt a little jolt when he pulled away. He turned to me with a look of shock and fear.

"What do we do now?" I asked. The Doctor simply looked at me with a sad, defeated expression. He looked down at the two dead guards by his feet. Apparently Sec had killed them as he was going through the anomaly. I didn't have time to react before Helen was thrown back from the anomaly, followed by Dalek Sec.

"What have you done to the portal!" Sec shouted. The Doctor scowled.

"No one's done anything to it, why?" he asked.

"THAT IS NOT THE TIME LOCK! THAT IS FOREIGN LAND!"

Helen scurried to the end of the alley. I noticed, but was far more interested in what was going on with the anomaly. It wasn't opened to Time Lock anymore? Could they just change the destination they opened to? The Doctor and Connor both looked confused, so obviously not.

"Something has gone wrong! That was not the true Empress! EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" Sec yelled. The same light I'd seen flashing in the house as we left consumed the area. _So that's what they did_, I thought as Sec disappeared. The Doctor growled.

"Oh, of course! Emergency Temporal Shift! So _convenient_! Time Lords don't have Emergency Temporal Shift! I'm sure I'll run into you again soon enough, Sec." the Doctor ranted.

"When will they be back? Will we have time to get our special ops team?" Connor asked. The Doctor shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No need. They won't be back tonight. Daleks like to regroup if their plans fail. I won't see them again for quite some time," he said more to himself than anyone in particular.

Connor approached the anomaly. He stuck his face in and quickly looked around. He came back, looking astonished. "That's the Mesozoic. No Daleks or Time Lords in sight," he said. The Doctor perked up.

"Really? Now that's a conundrum! And where did that psychopath Helen Cutter slink off to? No matter, she doesn't have the tools required to destroy the human race anymore," he said with a wave of his hand. He looked at us and smiled. "I'm afraid I must be off!" He started to walk away. I followed him with Connor and Elle right behind me.

"Wait! Doctor!"

"Yes, Myrianna Hart?" he said and faced me. I laughed as he walked backward.

"Will you come back?" I asked. We were already approaching his TARDIS. It was happily singing now.

"I'll be back in no more than ten minutes, I promise," he said with a grin. He hopped into his box with a wave. I went back to Stephen's flat with Elle and Connor to wait for the Doctor to return. I immediately wished I'd gone with him.


	13. Chapter 5 Part 1: Doctor

**Chapter 5: Frustrations**

**Doctor:**

"Now, Jane, this doesn't seem like a very good idea," I said. Sadly, this one couldn't be saved; her destiny was fixed. Jane Seymour would forever be the third wife of King Henry VIII of England. Pity, she was a very bright, beautiful girl.

"Doctor, he loves me. Anne has done him wrong, and she cannot bear a son. Henry loves me. I'll bear him a son, a healthy son!" she said and danced around the room.

"Well, Anne did give him Elizabeth," I said. Jane scoffed.

"A little girl will grow up to be a woman, and a woman will never take the throne alone. If she marries, her husband shall rule."

I laughed to myself. Oh, humans. I'd never forgotten how narrow-minded they could be! Jane approached me and put a hand on my chest. She grabbed my bowtie, preventing me from backing up. Females and their hormones! And why did they _always_ go for the tie? Always! There was no peace in this world, always a woman…or Jack Harkness chasing after me.

"You're an intriguing gentleman, Doctor," she said and closed the gap between us.

"And you're a taken lady," I said. Her eyes laughed.

"My King is currently married to the Boleyn girl; I'm not spoken for until he's divorced. I've never been taken by a man," she said and smirked.

"Well!" I said and cleared my throat, "I'd hate to rob a king of such a thing!"

"A kiss doesn't taint my purity, Doctor," she said and took my face in her hands. My, was that woman a kisser! I could easily see how England's most notorious king had fallen for her. Speaking of the king, he happened to walk in as his mistress' tongue was in my mouth.

"What is this! Who are you? How did you get here? Woman, what is the meaning of this!"

"Ah, this isn't how it appears, I'm…her cousin! Sir Doctor of TARDIS, French custom! I'll be off now!"

I ran to my TARDIS, just outside of the castle walls, and took off before Henry's lovely guards caught up to me.

"C'mon girl! Let's head back to the 21st century, must make it back to Myrianna Hart! I think you'd like her as a companion. She's very much like Donna…strangely similar, actually…Ah! We've landed! Good!"

I stepped out if my TARDIS to find I'd landed somewhere completely different than where I'd intended. I was disappointed. I wanted to go back to Myrianna; she felt strangely familiar…like home. As soon as I stepped out into the frozen tundra of my destination, I realized I'd gone to the planet of the Ood. I made my way into the frozen landscape and I was greeted my Ood Sigma.

"Hello again, Ood Sigma!" I said.

"Hello, Doctor," Ood Sigma thought to me. I'd always loved the way Ood communicated! So interesting! "We're sorry to disturb your travels, but we needed to warn you."

"Oh, Ood Sigma, will you ever have good news for me?"

"I cannot answer that, Doctor."

"Well, what have you seen now?"

"Doctor, beware the third double heart. It will bring the return of the drums and rebirth of the Time Lords."

"Oh, now that's cryptic. You can't tell me anything else?" I asked. I knew the Ood didn't see everything, but some visions were stronger than others.

"We know nothing more, Doctor."

"Well, thank you, Ood Sigma," I said and tried to hide my troubled thoughts, "Are there any other matters to attend to here?"

"No," Sigma said politely, "You may return to your travels."

I nodded, said my goodbyes, and returned to the phone box. Something was about to go terribly wrong; I could feel it. Drums…I knew that meant the Master. Third double heart? A third Time Lord? But who could have survived? I drove my TARDIS with a troubled mind. When I landed in 21st Century London, I headed straight to Stephen Hart's apartment in hopes that the twins had gone there after our adventure, rather than veering into the nearest pub. On my way to Stephen's, I saw the twins and Connor Temple sitting in a pub, shocker, eating fish and chips. All humans were alike. They turned to comforting human things after traumatic events.

"Ah! I've found you! So, now that there's more time, allow me to explain," I said.

I noticed that they looked different, especially with the hair. Elloise had dyed her hair blonde, and Connor's hair was predominantly shorter than before. Myrianna's jet black locks had grown long, nearly down to her shoulders. They were all wearing different clothes. Apparently, I'd come at a different time. Judging by Myrianna's face, I was terribly late.


	14. Chapter 5 Part 2: Myra

**Myra:**

The Doctor told me no more than ten minutes. After an hour, I had started to worry. After a day, I was very worried. After a week, I was angry. By the time a month had passed by, I was infuriated. Then, two months went by. Around the two month mark, my brother was taken from me. I knew Helen was to blame, and she'd disappeared directly after. I'd nearly given up on everything after Stephen's death.

I'd moved in with Elle and Connor, now an overbearing couple, after Stephen's passing. When an additional month, three months in total, had gone by with no sign of the Doctor or his blue box, I'd nearly given up hope that he'd return at all. Then, on a night where Elloise had forced me to go out for supper because I hadn't eaten in roughly seventy-two hours, I saw the Doctor outside of the pub. I looked away, figuring it was my imagination. I denied that it was truly him until he was in the pub, standing next to me, talking as if he'd been gone for only ten minutes.

"I've been gone for a while, haven't I?" the Doctor said. Elle and Connor looked at each other.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" I said politely. The Doctor looked at me and nodded. He turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets with his head hung low as I got up.

"How long was I gone?" he asked as we exited the pub. He kept his distance.

"Doctor, I'd like a hug," I said and held my arms out. The Doctor shook his head adamantly.

"No no no! I am _not_ falling for that!"

"You won't even give me a hug? I've been lonely here, waiting for you," I said in a mock-sad tone, "A lonely girl, by her lonesome…so alone in a sea of loneliness in this lonely world. I see, you didn't even miss me. I guess I'm not special."

"Oh, ta!" the Doctor said. I turned away from him. He moved in to hug me and I backhanded him. I heard when my hand made contact with his face. ""Ow! Oh my, I think you broke a tooth!" he was holding his face.

"_Good!_ Maybe you'll look better!" I snapped.

"Are you wearing a ring?"

"Yes! A very durable, very heavy, jeweled ring! I've worn it every day since you left, hoping that it would be the day that _you came back!_"

"Dear me, how long have I been gone?"

"Three and a half months."

"Oh, that's not that long!" he said. I turned to him, met his eyes and gave him the stare of death, "Oh, three and a half months, I'm very sorry!"

"You told me ten minutes, do you know how many minutes have passed, Doctor?" He opened his mouth, "Don't you _dare! I _know the answer! You were gone for 158,425 minutes! That is a _lot_ more than ten!" He looked at me for a moment, as if he was debating how I was so good with numbers.

"Well…I did come back! I'm sorry. I tried to come back on time, I really did, but Henry VIII, Ood Sigma, lots really…and my TARDIS doesn't always listen."

"I don't care about your adventures with a past king of England, or what an…Ood is, explain to me why a man with a time machine shows up _late?"_

"It's not that simple," he started to say. I stopped him.

"It is though! You can go to any time, any place! You left with no explanation!"

"Look, I'm sorry! These sorts of things happen to me, quite often actually."

"Then you shouldn't make promises," I yelled. I was starting to lose my composure.

"Well, obviously the world hasn't crashed and burned since I was here last, so let's just forget it," he said, brushing it off.

"The world hasn't crashed and burned, Doctor, but life has gone on and you weren't there!" I could feel my throat tightening. I was fighting hard to restrain my tears.

"Please, enlighten me, what have I missed?" he said as he through his arms in the air.

"Stephen died! Our brother was killed and you abandoned us!" I screamed and turned to hide my tears. "You abandoned me," I whispered. The Doctor touched my shoulder. I ripped my body away from him. He didn't deserve any contact with me now. He'd let me down when I needed him most.

"Myrianna, I'm sorry, I'm truly very sorry."

"He was torn apart, eaten alive. We couldn't even say a proper goodbye! Have you seen a mother collapse on her dead son's closed casket, hysterical; sobbing because she couldn't see her little boy one last time? We had to tell her that he'd died in a car crash!"

"Apparently I wasn't meant to change that. Most things I'm allowed to change. Some things are off limits. It's all about the bigger picture," he said. I scoffed.

"How does Stephen's death play into the bigger picture? He was a normal person! Sure, he'd been through the anomalies, but he wasn't going to destroy the Earth! He wouldn't have inhibited the growth of the human race!"

"It's not that simple," the Doctor said and took a deep breath, "There's something more to this, I can feel it."

"Stop trying to hide from the truth, Doctor," I laughed and stared at him coldly, "How many other times has this happened? You say you're here for the human race, but in reality, you're here for 'the bigger picture,' aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Myrianna, please, I swear to you: If I could've saved Stephen I would have! I don't like it when people die…"

"And yet you still let it happen," I said and turned. The Doctor tried to stop me, but I was having none of it.

I walked back into the pub, returning to the table. Elle and Connor avoided making eye contact with me. I looked at my fish and chips and immediately wanted to vomit. The Doctor sat down across from me.

"Elloise, Connor, I'm sorry for my absence," the Doctor said while he stared at his hands in his lap. Elle nodded and Connor stared at him. I got up and went to the toilet silently.

I sat there alone with my head in my hands. I fought my tears back and sniffled. I knew I couldn't blame the Doctor solely for Stephen's death. Helen was mainly at fault. She was the one who'd lied to him. He'd sacrificed himself to save Nick Cutter because of Helen. Still, the Doctor could have come back whenever he wanted to. Then again, he had to go all across the universe and prevent various disasters. I couldn't really blame him for not saving one particular human that happened to be close to me. I took a few deep breaths and composed myself. When I went back to our table, Connor was explaining changes at the ARC to the Doctor. Elle had a job there now, studying the patterns of the anomalies, something I found to be dreadfully boring.

"Well!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You're making loads of progress! Should've known, beginning of the Temples after all. Are you two here permanently now?" he asked Elle. He hadn't seen that I was back yet.

"Not me. Elloise is working with ARC, but I've only taken a leave at my firm in Scotland. I plan to go back soon." I said.

"Wait, you're a lawyer? Well, that makes sense!"

"Myra, you don't have to leave just yet," Elle said, I was tired of living with the puppy-love couple though. I missed Stephen's place…

***Flashback***

"_He said he'd be back, Stephen; I know he'll come back!" I insisted. Stephen rolled his eyes._

"_Myra, he showed up out of nowhere and left just as quickly. He's not coming back," he said. I scowled._

"_Stevie, he'll come back. Until he does, I'm crashing at your place!"_

"_What? No! You can find your own place to stay if you want to wait for your Doctor so bad!"_

"_Steve, you wouldn't have your sister stranded, would you? I have nowhere to go."_

"_Fine," he said with a sigh, "You can stay for a month. One month and that's it, Myra."_

"_A month, yes! Five weeks!" I smiled. Stephen shook his head._

"_A month is four weeks, Myrianna."_

"_Oh, but it's already halfway through this month, and if we start keeping track now we'll have to finish it halfway through next month, we may as well just carry over to the end of next month, right?"_

"_What? No! Never mind, if I let you stay, you'll never leave," he said and turned away from me._

"_I'm staying, Stephen. You won't leave me out on the streets. And someone needs to regulate who's in your bed!" Stephen turned and shook his finger at me as if I were a bad child._

"_I can have whoever I want in my bed!"_

"_Including Helen Cutter?" I retorted. He opened his mouth to defend himself but I cut him off. "No! I still don't know how that seemed like a good idea to you! I mean really, Stephen, not only is she your best friend and boss's _wife_ but she's not even attractive and she's _pure evil!

"_Oh, that's a bit much," he said and rolled his eyes._

"A bit much?_ She tried to destroy the world! And you want to sleep with her? No! I am _not_ letting that serpent back in here!_


	15. Chapter 5 Part 3: Elle

**Elle:**

"Myra?" I said to my sister. She was off in a daze again. She'd taken to drifting off into her own world. She was doing it more than normal, even in the short time that the ever elusive Doctor had shown up the first time. "There's no need to run back to Scotland just yet, especially now that the Doctor's back!" I said when I finally got her attention.

"Well how soon do _you_ plan on leaving?" she asked the Doctor. He took a deep breath.

"Not very soon, something is going on in this time again and this time it's very bad; worse than Helen Cutter and Dalek Sec."

"What's worse than a human velociraptor and an overgrown salt shaker?" Connor joked. I smirked and rested my hand on top of his.

"I was given a riddle," the Doctor said and toyed with the coffee creamer on the table, "By Ood Sigma, oh, you don't know the Ood…well…they're…very alien. Tentacles on the face instead of a mouth, second brain in their hands, communicate telepathically, super alien. Ood Sigma, their leader, told me about another Time Lord that somehow escaped Time Lock, who would do unspeakable things. Can I have one of those?"

He grabbed one of Myra's chips. She lightly smacked his arm. I'd forgotten how much chemistry the two of them had in the short amount of time they'd known each other. He stole another chips and she tried to snatch it back.

"Now, Myrianna, weren't you ever taught to share?" the Doctor said and Myra squeaked.

"You didn't even wait for me to answer! Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, I get customs from different planets confused from time to time," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, don't you think you're special, travelling planets! 'I get customs confused' well here," she said and fed him three chips at once, filling his mouth, "Maybe that will make you remember. Forgetting customs! Have you forgotten what a birthday is as well, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head with cheeks bulging full of half-chewed chips. He held his index finger up and chewed slowly. He bobbed his head as he ate, dancing to the music in the pub. "I most certainly have not forgotten what a birthday is," he said when he finally swallowed, "Why do you ask?"

"You nearly missed ours. Elle and I will be celebrating our 28th birthday tomorrow," Myra said. Although she was being very dramatic, she was making a valid point without realizing it. The Doctor had coincidently shown up just in time for our birthday.

"Really? How fun! Twenty-eight, good number, good age! What plans do you have?" the Doctor said, He flagged over our waitress and gave her a card. Apparently he was paying for our meal.

"Well," I said slowly, toying with my chips, "Connor and I tried to convince Myra to join our plans…she refused."

"Honestly, Elloise, you two are a couple! I will not subject myself to your puppy love unless I have to. I already have to deal with hearing you shagging!" Myra said and got up. I blushed and looked away. The rest of us got up to leave as well.

"Myrianna, I'd be glad to keep you company on your birthday! The Doctor exclaimed. Myra's eyebrows shot up as we left the pub.

"I expect a present you know, and a good one at that! None of those cheap bubble bath sets, I hate those!"

"I'm sure I can come up with something," the Doctor said with a grin. Myra took a step closer to the Doctor and brushed against him.

"I like my gifts to be…personal," she said. I rolled my eyes. The Doctor played with his bow tie and cleared his throat.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Myrianna," I whispered to my sister, "Leave the poor man alone, he's obviously very awkward. Stop trying to make him one of your conquests!"

"Silly Elloise, I'll never give up on the Doctor. Sex with a space man? Now that's the ultimate achievement!"

"What are you girls whispering about?" Connor asked. We giggled at our girl moment.

"Oh, it's dangerous when sisters whisper. We'll need to be careful, Connor Temple!" the Doctor said with a laugh.

I looked at my watch. It had just struck midnight. It was officially out birthday. I went over to Myra and hugged her. Connor took me in his arms and snogged me, whispering happy birthday in my ear. Myra looked at the Doctor. His cheeks flushed slightly and he rubbed his neck. Myra danced in front of him, batting her eyelashes. Hesitantly, the Doctor kissed her lightly. Myra grabbed his face and snogged him more intensely. When he broke away from her, he wiped his mouth. Myra turned and grinned at me. I looked at her eyes and could've sworn they were a vibrant violet.


	16. Chapter 6 Part 1: Doctor

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Doctor:**

I was less than thrilled that Myrianna Hart was so…emotional. She'd been furious with me less than an hour ago; now she was trying to get her tongue in my mouth. She was bloody brilliant at snogging; she had me feeling things I hadn't felt in…decades! Sure, I'd fallen for companions, but lust had never been an issue before!

"My head really hurts," Myrianna said and rubbed her temples.

"Hmm…" I pulled out my sonic and scanned her, "You're in perfect health! Minor headache."

"Good to know," she grumbled, "Ellie, Conn, it's late. I'm sure you two have…plans. I'm heading with the Doctor to the TARDIS so he can give me my birthday present!"

Elloise and Connor went their own way and Myrianna tagged along with me. She was babbling on about something; her new hairstyle, I believe. When we reached the TARDIS she finally stopped talking. She stepped inside confidently, staring at my beautiful girl's console room.

"It's amazing! Beautiful!" she said and pranced around. I laughed. _What an interesting little human! Sassy and well-learned, and not afraid to voice her opinion…or criticize yours._

"About that birthday present," I said and migrated toward the door of my unused bed chamber, "I'll be back in a moment."

I went into the room and sat on the bed. My head fell into my hands. Myrianna Hart wouldn't fall for TARDIS woos' a closet of clothing wasn't good enough because the TARDIS would've chosen them, not me. A trip might be a proper present though! I stuffed my hands in my pockets, preparing to ask her. Then I found something in my coat pocket. I pulled out a ruby amulet. Apparently Jane Seymour had slipped me a gift! Brilliant! She'd adore it!

"Doctor! What on Earth are you doing?" she called and opened my door. I stuffed the trinket in my pocket as she glided across the room. She sat dangerously close to me and crossed her legs, one landing between my knees.

"I…was contemplating when to give you your present," I said. I shifted away from her. She giggled and slipped closer.

"Well, Why not give it to me now?"

She perched herself against me. I looked at her and blinked and then leaned back, losing my balance in the process. I landed on my back on the mattress. Before I could correct myself, Myrianna had shifted closer but leaned back, propped up on one arm. The leg she'd weaseled between mine moved up, dangerously close to my personal areas. She'd successfully pinned me to the bed. I cleared my throat and swallowed.

"I can't reach it now."

"Where is it?" she asked with a laugh. She was leaning over me now. Her dark hair was falling around me; I could smell it as it hung around my face. It was the brilliant smell of wildflowers and something similar to star dust. I swore the green in her eyes was moving, swirling together.

"It…it's in my pocket. If you'd be so kind as to back up…"

"No no, I can get it, Doctor," she whispered and shifted until she was basically on top of me. She reached into my pocket and it took all of my restraint to stay still. Why was this woman so…forward? I mean, companions had…developed feelings for me before. I'd even developed feelings for companions. Still, neither party had approached that subject while travelling! Things were getting too intense, too far for my taste. She grabbed the amulet and slipped it around his neck. It dangled right about my face.

"Oh," she said and leaned forward. She examined the trinket as it rested on my chest. Her fingers trailed across me. "Well that's gorgeous."

"I'm…glad you like it," I breathed. I laughed as she got closer to me. She smirked and giggled. Ah, she was positively seductive. I hadn't even noticed until that point that she'd shifted completely on top of me.

"Is something the matter, Miss Myrianna Hart?"

"Well, Doctor," she said and traced my jawline, "I was hoping for a different sort of present."

I found both of my hands on her hips. I couldn't help myself; she was intellectual, cunning and absolutely sexy. She slid closer and our breath was mingling. She grinned and looked me in the eye.

"That doesn't feel like your sonic screwdriver, Doctor," she whispered. I tried to laugh but it came out more as a growl. "I think you might need a nurse."

At that, she kissed me. I thought she'd snogged me intensely before, but that was nothing compared to this. We were tangled together, fingers knotted in each other's hair. She nipped at my lower lip and I couldn't help but bite her back. She gasped at my intensity, but matched it. When she pulled away, I tried to find her mouth again. I looked up at her with what I imagined was the goofiest grin ever. It faded when I saw the indigo hues in her eyes. I'd only ever seen that once…years ago.

"What's happening with your eyes?"

"Oh no," she said deeply and kissed my neck, "You're not changing the subject now." She pushed propped herself up and played with my hair. She coughed and a bright, shiny dust came out. I sat up, pulling her into my lap in the process as her body went limp. She let out a whimper and started shaking; she screamed.

"Myrianna!" I tried to say as calmly as I could. I pulled her close as her muscles relaxed again. She started moving groggily. Her irises were completely blue and purple when she opened her eyes; they matched the Master's when he'd seen the untempered schism. "Myrianna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said and attempted to push me back, "Doctor, I don't want to stop." She coughed up more star dust.

"Wait, when were you born?" I asked. Things were falling into place now; pieces were fitting together in my head. She scowled.

"Today. Twenty-eight years ago. You know this, Doctor!"

"No, who was born first, you or Elloise?" I grabbed her gently by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Elle, technically; why is this relevant?"

"So you're the third Hart?" She tried again to kiss my neck, but I shrugged her off and began to pace the room.

"I guess…and Elle and I are the third set of twins in the family. Doctor! Get back here!" she said and stormed over to me. She was still weak, but she was regaining her strength quickly.

"How didn't I see this? How did my mind pass this one up? You're the third Hart, the third double Hart _and_ the third double heart!" I smacked my forehead. How had I overlooked something that obvious? Myrianna crossed her arms and stamped her foot with a huff.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Myrianna, this is _very_ difficult to explain, but you're not who you've been told you are."

"Doctor" I am not concerned with that or anything else right now. I. Want. My. Birthday. Present!"

"I gave you that necklace!"

"And it's pretty, but I want you! Just for tonight, I promise," she said and grabbed me by the bow tie.

"Myrianna, you really need to listen."

"No, it's my birthday! I get what I want on my birthday!" I migrated out of the bedroom back to the control room as she ranted.

I groaned and leaned against the TARDIS controls. She didn't understand; there was so much she didn't comprehend yet, but the brain, no _her _brain, would reveal all of it to her very soon. I wanted to explain things to her before her head was too full to take in what I had to say.

"You really _really_ ought to listen to me, Myrianna. It's important that you know."

"What? What's so important that you need to interrupt my birthday festivities, Doctor?"

"To put it simply, you're not human," an eerily familiar voice called, "In fact, you aren't even from Earth!"

I turned to see the Master walking along the wall of the TARDIS. He grinned and started laughing hysterically.

"Who are you" Myrianna asked him, then turned to me, "Who is he?"


	17. Chapter 6 Part 2: Master

**Master:**

Ah, alive again. The girl must've come to age then. I was somewhere in bloody 21st Century London again. I looked around and spotted the Doctor's stolen TARDIS down an alley. I grinned, wondering if he'd caught on yet. The girl's readings were coming from there, so he must've. Silly little Doctor, thinking he could stand in my way.

I made my way to his all-to-obvious TARDIS with a skip in my step. The girl wouldn't understand what was going on at all. She'd be lost and confused; the human-loving Doctor would obviously try to win her over. Fortunately, I had memories on my side. I opened the TARDIS doors and slipped in. He was arguing with a woman, his current companion, no doubt. I leaned back to listen. I made a shocking discovery. The woman was the girl. But that couldn't be; she was far too old. I'd figure out how that happened later. I made my presence known. Oh, the look on the Doctor's face; that shocked, dismayed and angry expression I'd seen countless times before. It was priceless.

"What does he mean, Doctor?" she demanded.

"Oh, great," the Doctor began and threw his arms up melodramatically, "I'm guessing you had something to do with this?"

"Most certainly; I don't have time for fun and games, Doctor. I simply want what I came here for."

"No one says one more witty one-liner until I know what the bloody hell is going on!" the girl shouted. She was loud and brash. It made me cringe inside. Little twit.

"I was trying to tell you before he showed up!"

"You're a Time Lord," I said simply, "No need to beat around the bush, Doctor!"

"I wasn't!"

"Quiet! Both of you! Now, from a point where all of this makes sense: Explain!" she shouted. Humans were very demanding for insignificant meat puppets. While she wasn't a meat puppet anymore, she'd been raised as one. She had their mentality. The Doctor motioned to me.

"Please, do tell how this happened."

"Well, it's simple, really," I said and leaned against the wall, "I…barrowed you from Gallifrey as a child and replaced one of the human twins with you."

"So I'm an alien and you switched me at birth?" the girl cried hysterically. I smirked and laughed. "But that's impossible! There are pictures of Elle and me! Right after we were born!" she approached me.

"Simple, really. The parents have one child, the other is left unattended, swap the brats and you're done!" She started squabbling, but my attention moved to the Doctor.

"You stole an infant? No, you stole two infants! What are you, the Gallifreyian Boogie-man? 'Be good, children, or the Master will come steal you in your sleep!' What did you do with the other little girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably tossed it in a rubbish bin."

"What?" the girl said. She came closer, yelling about a metre away from me. "You just _THREW OUT_ a baby? And you _KIDNAPPED _me?"

"Technically I rescued you from Time Lock, you're welcome," I said.

"Well," she said and paused, "I suppose, but how!"

"That's not important now; you need to come with me."

"No she doesn't," the Doctor said. She ignored him.

"I'll decide what I'm doing, thanks. Before I go anywhere, I want the full story," she ranted.

"I am the Master, _your_ Master and you will obey me!"

"Oh really? Well guess what? It's my birthday, and you will listen to me! In fact, I was in the middle of getting my presents, so you can go now, _Master_," she said the title with disdain. I stopped myself from slapping the little bitch. "I want that present, dammit!"

"Presents? Oh, I heard what was going on. Be advised, the all-loving Doctor might kiss, but that's all he'll do," I said and came closer to her, "Trust me; you're not the first companion he's played games with. I don't play games, or give silly trinkets that I won from another woman as gifts."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That necklace was Jane Seymour's, third wife of Henry VIII and she never even wore it while they were married, only beforehand," I said. The Doctor scowled at me.

"You gave me a _WHORE'S NECKLACE?_" she screamed at him. I laughed as the Doctor shook his head.

"No! You thought it was beautiful!" He stumbled over his own words. The Doctor knew he was losing her.

"That was before I knew it was from some famous tramp!"

"Really, Doctor," I mused, "Giving something so meaningless to someone _so_ important?"

"Wait," she said and finally came within reaching distance of me, "You're right! I'm the last Time Lady, dammit! And you won't even give me a proper present!"

"So true, my dear. Let it all out," I said and touched her shoulder. She shuddered.

"And you! You kept me from being a Time Lady! You trapped me here! For years I tried to feel like I fit in, though it never truly worked. And lately, I've been living with my dorky sister and her dory boyfriend and I've had to listen to them talk about Dorky McDorkerson things! Oh and the 'I love you!' 'No, I love you!' 'I love you more!' 'Oh, let's go upstairs and _shag_ right above Myrianna's room!' So all I can hear is screaming and moaning and Dorky McDork-Dork things while I'm lonely and mourning over a dead brother that isn't even mine! She's not even my sister! Myrianna Francine Hart isn't even my name! Well, I suppose I'm happy about that one. Ooh, do I get to pick my own name now; a cool name?"

"I suppose you can choose a name, anything is better than _that_," I snorted, "I'm sorry to have left you to that, but it was necessary. I can explain why later, we're pressed for time." She turned away from me. The Doctor opened his mouth but the girl ignored it.

"Hmmm…I need a bloody brilliant name! Something powerful, but not manly. The Empress! Oh, that's quite nice, though that's what that stupid salt shaker called that serpent of a woman…no, not the Empress… The Almighty! No, that's too…big-headed. The Alpha, no! The Omega! Well, that's rather morbid, I'm not the end. The Queen! Now that's a name! Regal and sophisticated; powerful but feminine! Yes, I am the Queen!"

She flitted around as she rambled. It was practically unbearable; I had to keep myself from choking her to get her to be quiet. However, it was entertaining to watch The Doctor cringe at the titles she chose.

"Now, Myrianna," the Doctor said. As he tried to find words, the Queen turned. She faced him with a dark look in her eyes.

"Doctor! I am the Queen and you will address me as such! Myrianna doesn't exist anymore." She said the last bit quietly, an inner thought that slipped out, like most humans have.

The Doctor looked shocked that the girl would talk to him in such a way. I laughed to myself. Apparently the Doctor hadn't realized that this one was part me; she had my memories. She wouldn't stand for his disrespect.

"She's a feisty one, Doctor," I said and laughed, "She gets that from her Master."

"Excuse me!" she said and came within centimetres of my face, "I am the Queen, and I have no Master!"

I turned her around and pinned her against the wall by her neck. "Silence!" I said and felt her throat muscles contract against my palm, " _THIS_ you will listen to, Queen. You have my memories. When you were eight years old, the memory of the untempered schism was supposed to trigger in your mind, making you a proper Time Lady. Something went wrong; it was suppressed too far. Still, when you had your little…" I paused to smile at the Doctor, "Moment with the Doctor, it finally triggered. With the resurfacing of my memories, I regenerated. _I_ am the reason that you're here. You may be the Queen, but you'd be lost in the Time Lock _BECAUSE OF THE DOCTOR_ if not for me. Now, I need your assistance. Will you stay here with the man that tried to kill you, or will you listen to your Master?"

She didn't fight as much as I had expected. Instead she stared at me as a deep seeded darkness radiated from her eyes. I quite liked it, actually. When I released her, she took a moment to catch her breath. She approached me again, her breath mingling with mine this time.

"You, Master," she whispered to me, "Are an idiot."

She backhanded me, right across the face. I gritted my teeth. The Doctor ran in and separated us. "She does that," he mumbled, "Quite often, actually. Myrianna, you can't hit him. He's not the type to tolerate someone raising a hand to him. He will hurt you!"

The Queen laughed. She looked past the Doctor to see me. She ducked around him and stood in front of me. "I'm not afraid of him," she said and scoffed. I was shaking from inner rage. "No, he needs me. But I didn't call him an idiot for reasons you'd imagine," she said to the Doctor and turned back to me. "I called you an idiot for making idiotic insinuations. Never _ever_ assume you know a woman's actions, because, _dear Master_, I was already planning on coming with you. There was no need to be rough with me, though that was very convincing," she said with a smirk.

"You're going with him? You can't! He wants to destroy the entire universe!" the Doctor argued. She flashed a sinister smirk.

"Why should I care? None of this was ever really mine to begin with. Do you have any arguments? How do you plan to make me stay?" the Queen asked seductively. The Doctor sighed.

"I can't," he said. He was leaning against the console, head hung in defeat. The Queen frowned.

"Very well. Show me the way, Master," she said and looked up at me. I grinned and had to fight back my laughter. The Doctor had finally been betrayed by his precious human race. I'd finally won, and the Time Lords would be reborn.


	18. Chapter 6 Part 3: Elle

(The newest installment of Hearts Ablaze! Please, reviews would be spectacular. Along with that, I just want to say that I have a pretty busy week lined up and the next part might not be up for a few days. I'll try my hardest to get it up here as fast as I can! Major amounts of love go out to you if you've read this far! :D)

**Elle:**

Connor and I were taking a walk after being shooed away by Myra. She was running off with the Doctor, trying to jump the poor man. He barely stood a chance. I looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked as he took my hand. I shrugged and laced my fingers through his.

"Nothing, I s'pose. It's just weird to think that I'm twenty-eight."

"Still in your twenties, though," he said with a laugh.

"I just," I paused. It was hard to talk about. "I feel like I haven't done anything useful."

"Of course you have! Look at what you've done at the ARC in the last three months. You've almost cracked what's causing the anomalies! You know which ones open where and how often they open. I think that's pretty impressive." He smiled at me, triggering my own smile. We'd made it back to the flat.

"I suppose," I said and leaned against the couch to take my heels off, "But it's nothing compared to what you've done."

Connor slipped in front of me and leaned in. He kissed me deeply and looked down at me. "I think you're brilliant," he whispered. I laughed quietly as he played with my hair.

I kissed him, pulling him closer to me. My hands knotted in his hair while his wrapped around my back. He pulled me into his arms and picked me up. He carried me upstairs to the loft, the master bedroom, stopping momentarily on the stairs for hungry kisses. He placed me on the bed and quickly crawled on top of me.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed my neck.

He paused and looked at me, breathing heavily. I unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off of him, along with his undershirt. My dress had been lost somewhere on the stares and Connor was tearing at my lingerie. We'd never been this hungry for each other. We were a tangled mess of limbs, everything touching; it felt like we were one being. It was like we knew what the other wanted, what we needed from each other.

When we finally finished, collapsed and tangled together in sheets, I had a strange feeling that something was wrong. I curled further into Connor until he fell asleep, then I got up. I went and got a shower, knowing that I probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Surprisingly, I was used to that. Myrianna had always been a restless sleeper and more often than not she kept me up with her. After my shower, I blow dried my hair, thankful that Connor was in a very heavy slumber. When my hair was dry, I went downstairs and had a smoke.

"Elloise…oh, don't be startled, please," The Doctor said. I'd jumped at his voice. He'd been standing beside the entrance to our flat building, who knows for how long.

"Doctor," I said warmly and smiled, "Where's Myra? She's not inside is she?"

The Doctor sucked in his lower lip and looked down. "No. She's…"

"Oh, did she run off on you? She does that when she gets angry. She'll huff around for a bit, but she'll come back, I promise. You can come inside and wait if you'd like."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," he said quietly. I could tell that something had gone wrong. He was very upset, and for some reason that put me on edge. He stood awkwardly in the sitting room, looking out the window at the street as if he thought that would make Myra appear.

"Really, Doctor, she's always had a knack for running off. She mainly does it for attention. She'll be back within half an hour, I promise." I wanted to tell him that there was no need to be worked up, I wanted to comfort him, but somehow I felt that I wasn't the proper person to do it.

"Well then," he said and kept his gaze firmly on the window, "What if she's already been gone for more than half an hour?"

"What? Myra only huffs about for longer than that when she's truly angry. What happened?" _What did you do? _I thought. I didn't blame the Doctor; I knew my sister well enough to say that she'd probably been offended by something completely inoffensive, but I also had learned to see things through her eyes.

"Elloise…I need to tell you something. Well, several somethings that branch off of one key something. I need you to listen to me and…stay calm, alright?" He looked at me and waited for my approval, or possibly agreement to his terms, before he would continue.

"Alright…your sister…Myrianna, that is to say…oh ta, this is difficult! Elloise…she was never really your sister. She's…a Time Lady; the last Time Lady to escape the Time Lock. You see, there's a man; another Time Lord called the Master who is a bit…well, he was deranged, but it wasn't his fault! I thought I'd helped him work through most of those issues but…anyway! Apparently- I haven't gotten the whole story; there was a time when he could get back into the Time Lock. He took…a baby. He then replaced…your twin sister…with that baby. I'm very sorry that this happened. I'm even sorrier that I had to be the one to tell you."

I stared at him. Did he think that this was entertaining? Was this his idea of a practical joke? "Doctor, that's not funny. That's my sister. She can't be a…Time Lady!"

"But she is. I knew there was something…different about her, something! I couldn't quite place it then, because her Time Lady…ness was being suppressed. It's all rather complicated."

"You mean to tell me that the woman I was raised to believe was my twin, the person I supposedly have been with since conception: _the fetus I supposedly spent nine months crammed in my mother's womb with _isn't even a human? Where's my _real_ sister? What happened to her!"

"Elloise…Blood isn't everything. Species isn't everything, unless you're talking about mating. Myrianna is as much your sister now as she was before…you need to remember that this is still the girl you were raised with, extra heart or not."

"Extra heart? She has an extra heart?"

"Please, don't judge simply on something like that. She was raised with you and you may be the only one who can help her right now. Elloise, you need to look past the pain, the shock, and the confusion…the emotion of this situation. Your sister, the girl you grew up with…she's in far more danger now than she's capable of understanding right now," the Doctor pleaded. He was trying to reason with me, and to a degree I understood. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard that I tasted blood.

"What's happened?"

"Myrianna ran off with the Master. He's had a fixation on restoring the Time Lord race ever since our brothers and sisters were locked away. However, it was never really his fault because there was a message drilled into his head when he was a child, sent from the future…a drumming…it drove him insane and…well, an insane Time Lord is quite possibly the most dangerous thing that could happen to Earth."

"Alright, so she's run off with yet another sociopath. What makes this one any more dangerous to her than the others?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, somehow. He was a Time Lord; he must be the angry boy from Gallifrey. I remembered stories that Myra had told me when we were younger. She dreamt of a yellow-orange planet that was coated in red grass. The leaves on the trees were silver on this magical planet. More important than the planet she called Gallifrey was the boy who lived there. She always called him Koschei. He was angry most of the time; frustrated with the way things were. As we grew up, Koschei was mentioned less and less. I assumed he was an imaginary friend, like the ones I'd had when I was little.

I always thought she'd had the most amazing imagination…maybe it was more than that. And she always complained of headaches when she was younger; a beat in her head that wouldn't go away. Signs had presented themselves all throughout our lives, no one had noticed them. Perhaps we did, and we simply didn't know what they meant.

"Elloise…this man has successfully done some very sinister things with no remorse. It doesn't matter what influenced him to be the way he is… The Master is dangerous. He has a plan… he brought Myrianna here for a reason. I'm not sure what it was just yet, but there was definitely a reason. He's going to use her for something and chances are…she won't survive if he gets his wish. The entire human race is most likely at risk."

I laughed and shook my head. I tried to regain any sense of normalcy that fell away when the Doctor visited. "Most likely…The human race is _most likely_ at risk. Well then, if we're going off hunches, then we may or may not be safe. We live at risk every day," I said. I raked my fingers through my hair. "Besides, it's Myrianna's choice. If she wants to run off with the bad guy, I can't stop her. Trust me, I've tried to."

"Elloise," the Doctor said and I could hear the painful desperation in his voice, "Please. You're the only one left who can help."

I lost it. I lost that self-control I'd always prided myself on. I slammed down whatever item I'd been playing with on the coffee table. The Doctor jumped. I stood up and tried my hardest not to scream.

"Why? Why am I the important one now? I've never been the one people needed! I've always been the one standing beside Myra; the one people could go an eternity without noticing. I'm not special! Myrianna is; she's an Alien for God's sake! I'm Elloise Catherine Hart, an average human with nothing special about her. I don't voice my opinion; I don't stand out in a crowd! And I most definitely do _not_ stand up to my sister, if you can call her that anymore. I don't take charge, so why do you expect me to now, Doctor? Why am I special now; because Myrianna's off flouncing about with some deranged sociopath?"

The Doctor tried to hide a laugh, but didn't do a very good job. "Elloise, you're very special. You know the inner workings of the only Time Lady to escape Time Lock. Beyond that, you're a brilliant individual who is normally extremely level-headed and can diffuse nearly any situation. I know this is frightening, but…you sister needs you."

"No she doesn't," I said quietly, "She's never needed me. I was always the weak one."

"I don't think you're weak," I heard coming from the loft. Connor had woken up at some point during my rant. I turned scarlet and tried to think of a way to play this off as nothing. He came down the stairs quickly, rubbing his eyes. "You're incredibly strong."

"Connor," I paused. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Neither of you understands just how persuasive she is; how…powerful. Myrianna has always gotten her way about things. She's cunning and brave. She's not afraid of a challenge and she won't back down. When she's made up her mind, it's next to impossible to get her to change it."

"Next to, but not entirely. Elle, she'll listen to her sister. She's scared and lost right now…she just needs to know that she hasn't lost everything she thought her life was," the Doctor said.

"Elle," Connor said and tilted my chin up so I would look at him, "You told me earlier that you felt you hadn't done anything important in your life. Well, here's your chance."


	19. Chapter 6 Part 4: Myra

(So, newest installation of Harts Ablaze is here! :D Super exciting, right? I'd really REALLY appreciate some reviews. This section, big change from where I saw the story going originally, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!)

**Myra:**

I tried to keep up with the hot-tempered man who called himself the Master. He was entertaining. He reminded me of someone I thought I should remember, but I couldn't place who. He was power-walking through the city, though I had to admit it was better than running. He stopped at a broken ATM machine and looked back at me. I saw him fiddling with it and was about to ask what he was trying to accomplish when he opened what I now saw was a door. I could hear the TARDIS now…a much more sinister sound. This wasn't even remotely similar to the Doctor's TARDIS. The sound coming from it…it was so familiar. Something I swear I heard before.

"Well," he said impatiently, peaking his head out, "Are you coming or not? Don't stand there like you're daft."

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and back to the present. "I'm coming, and don't call me daft! I'm very clever! A lot more clever than I realized, actually."

The Master laughed. He was so infuriating, but so…familiar. I felt like I knew him. I felt like I'd known him my entire life, and that there was a reason that I shouldn't be infuriated with him. I stepped through the door and into his TARDIS. As I'd thought before, when it came to the song variations between the two time travelling boxes, the inside wasn't remotely close to the Doctor's either. The lights were different, though not what I'd expected. I'd assumed his TARDIS would look cannibalized; bright red lights all about. However, they were dark golden, purple, turquoise and orange; it was beautiful. I stared in amazement, gazing around the room. Like the Doctor's, the console was directly in the center, at the heart of the beautiful beast. The rest of the layout was different. One thing in particular caught my eye and took my attention away from everything else.

"You have a throne?" I asked enthusiastically. I ran over to the oversized, ornate chair and ran a hand over the back of it.

"My throne. Do not sit in it. I am the Master and that is my rightful place. Yours is…well, anywhere but my throne," he said unhappily. I smirked and sat in it lightly, crossing my legs and lounging.

"Oh, but it's so comfortable! I want a throne! When do I get my own TARDIS?"

"Never," the Master said and glared at me, "Now get out of my throne."

"Someone is very testy!"

He came up to me and crossed his arms, tapping his foot in an eerily familiar rhythm. It was a warning, a warning I chose to ignore. He sighed and lightly shook his head before walking around to the back of the throne. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up, shoving me forward. I stumbled out of the chair.

"Oh yes, violence, the great answer to all," I mocked. He helped me up, which shocked me. He then proceeded to push me against the nearest wall, somewhat careful not to crack my skull off of it. He tightened a grip around my throat like he had in the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Don't you dare try to judge me. Why the bloody hell did you come here if you despise violence like your precious Doctor?" he breathed as if it were venom. Those words felt like daggers. I mouthed my response, but my vocal chords were too constricted to respond. He loosened his hold on me slightly.

"I don't despise violence; I simply don't see a point in hurting people just to get your way." The Master laughed and tightened his hold further than before. I dug my nails into his thigh, which made him shove me harder, pinning my body between his own and the wall.

"Oh, but what's the fun in having something if you don't have to take it?" he whispered. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers through every fiber of my being. I felt my breath catch. I was finally at a loss for words. Someone had finally taken my speech away from me. I wasn't sure if I should be angry or impressed. I was a little of both, but more than that, I wanted that man to toss me around some more. I knew I'd have to provoke him for that to happen.

"I don't know," I said meekly, "Mutual enjoyment."

The Master touched his lips to my ear. "Enjoyment is a false emotion. There's only satisfaction." He moved his body against mine. I let out the faintest whimper. He laughed and tossed me aside as if nothing had happened.

"What is your problem, you lunatic?" I shouted. He laughed.

"I don't have time for games, nor would I play them if had the time. I'm not a tolerant person like the wonderful Doctor. I came here with a purpose, one that you'll help me achieve."

"Oh? And what if I've decided that I won't assist you unless I get some respect?" I retorted. His face twisted and his jaw clenched in rage. Before he could go off on another anger-ridden rant, I continued. "Master, I may be newer to this whole…Time Lord thing; that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I'm important and I'd like to be treated that way."

"Listen, you ungrateful child, you should be on your knees thanking me for rescuing you. I refuse to give in to the demands of a snot-nosed Time Brat!"

"Time Brat? I'm a Time Lady, not a Time Brat! I'm 28 years old!" I huffed and crossed my arms like a child. The Master smirked at me.

"Oh, 28, that's so old! I only have roughly nine centuries on you! Close enough, right?"

I stopped and turned to him. There was no way that man was over nine hundred years old. He looked…well, possibly early thirties to mid-thirties at the latest. I hadn't taken time to truly study him. There was a pride in his stance; something majestic that couldn't be broken, though it'd been worn down. He was tired, though he'd never admit it. His eyes showed sorrow beyond my comprehension. While there was anger as well, the pain subdued by strength was something I'd never seen before. When looking past the danger that radiated off of him, I saw something that was something hidden…something he feared. No matter what anyone had said, this was not a villain. This man was as innocent as anyone else; he'd been tainted by life, but that's inevitable.

"That's a very long time to be alone," I said quietly. He turned away from me and went back to the control panel.

"Oh don't get all sympathetic, that's human garbage. You're part of the Time Lord race, you're much better than that."

I gritted my teeth and nodded, trying to shake the thought away. Yes, I was starting to see more. My thought process seemed much more drawn out and I knew things; I understood things I hadn't even known existed before. I still didn't believe I was any better than a human. Still, I knew that the transformation wasn't quite done. There was a lot of information being relayed to my brain and some of it would take time, like downloading a file to a computer.

"Well," I said, trying to get back to the original subject, "What exactly do you need me for? We can get this over with so you aren't stuck dealing with me any longer than you have to."

"You see, different Time Lords have different things that they excel at. Some even have special gifts. You weren't just any infant, you came from a lovely line of Time Lords; your pedigree is actually quite nice. Your family has kept passing on a trait that acts as a distress signal. If you're in danger and lost, you have a way to return home," he explained as he paced, "When concentrating hard enough, you can create a temporary tear in space and time that will open to where ever you need to be."

"Wait, like the anomalies?" I asked. When he stared at me, I knew I'd have to explain further. "There have been these anomalies appearing, they lead to the past, and one opened up into the Time Lock."

The Master grinned. "So you know how to use your gift? Well that's wonderful, one last thing I have to do. Open a gate into the Time Lock and you can go."

I laughed. He thought I was the one creating the anomalies? Well…I suppose it was possible. He could very well be right; I'd wanted to go home more than anything the day that the anomaly opened into Time Lock. Stephen and Connor had a lot more anomalies open while the Doctor was gone. Maybe I really was the one creating them. "I have no control over it," I said. The Master stared at me.

"You useless little girl," he spat. "This is why I was supposed to find you when you were younger, so you'd be easier to train!"

"What, am I just a dog?"

"No, much worse," he said and stared at me with disdain, "You're a human. Dogs are loyal. Dogs don't experience complex emotions. Humans do."

"Oh," I said as I approached the console, "And you don't? You're above complex emotions? I highly doubt that. If you were above emotions, then you wouldn't have possessions, like this."

I snatched up a pocket watch from the console and took a few steps away so couldn't snatch it from me immediately. I examined it, looking over the engraving on the top. It was a language I'd been introduced to as an infant, it was Gallifreyan. Luckily, with all of the knowledge that was being poured into my head, I knew how to read it. As I was scanning through the word, I saw one thing and one thing only that caught my attention. A name I'd have engraved in my head for as long as I could remember.

"Koschei." I said and set the watch back down on the console. I stared at him. How could this be him? Koschei was an imaginary friend, nothing more. He'd been a sad, scared, angry young thing that my mind had created to keep me company…so I'd thought. But…Koschei was real. He was here, right in front of me. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

"How do you know that name?" he asked suddenly. He seemed very defensive. I couldn't look at him the same. My immediate reaction was awe. I went to touch his face lightly and he pulled away, smacking my hand down hard.

"Tell me how you know that name," he demanded. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, I just do. I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just," I said and paused, "I feel like you're someone from my dreams that's burst into reality. I had an imaginary friend called Koschei when I was young. He was…well he was one of my only friends. He was exactly like me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The Master said with a scoff. I smiled lightly and remembered my Koschei.

"He had a temper, but it normally only came out when he didn't understand something, or his feelings were hurt…or someone underestimated him, thought he wasn't real. He was adventurous, and smart. He was brave and would've defended what he cared about until the end of time. He was ambitious and oh so clever."

"Now that's not possible," the Master said as he shook his head. He rubbed his face and squeezed his eyes shut tight. I looked at him, concerned.

"What isn't possible?"

"From what you're saying, one could believe that I left an imprint on your memory when I transferred my memory of the schism to you…or that more of my memories were transferred. Either way, it's impossible."

"I don't know," I said quietly, "It doesn't sound very impossible to me. Besides, most things I thought were impossible have been proven very possible in the last few months."

I moved closer to him while still giving him some space. I didn't want him to lash out on me, but if this really was my Koschei, then everything had just changed.

"Obviously it's not impossible, it's a risk when you plant memories, but I hadn't been expecting it," he said. He was very agitated.

"S-so…you mean to tell me…you're the little boy that I thought was my imaginary friend…all grown up?"

"That boy hasn't existed in centuries. Literally. I've changed more than you can possibly begin to imagine since then. Don't think you understand me. Don't sympathize with me. You know nothing about what I've gone through!" Koschei stormed across the console room and climbed a staircase, leaning against the hand railing. I followed slowly, quietly.

"He told me he just looked like a child, that he was really a lot older; he told me stories," I said quietly, knowing he could still hear me, "Stories about growing up near Mount Perdition, drinking and getting into his first fight with six Shobogans. He told me a story about a bully named Torvic; about a school filled with secrets. He told me about a girl named Ailla, who betrayed him. He told me what it felt like to die…so many stories about death…but the most stories he told were about his best friend, someone he refused to name."

"Stop!" he shouted and looked at me as I made my way up the stairs, "Enough! Be silent!"

"He heard the drumming too," I whispered. Koschei's head swiveled around so quickly that I thought he'd snapped his neck.

"Wait…you hear the drums? You hear the drumming too?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've heard it for as long as I can remember. Doctors always said it was some kind of hearing problem, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, it's plenty to worry about," he said with a laugh, "Plenty. Doctors know nothing, if you haven't noticed." I laughed and smiled. That was something my Koschei would've said.

"Koschei…I can't believe I found you," I said. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You didn't find anything. I found you…pathetic human," he added after a moment. He looked at me for a moment then turned. "Go find a way to amuse yourself that doesn't involve sitting in my throne. I have matters to attend to in my chambers."

With that, he went into the room at the top of the staircase and locked the door behind him. I wasn't sure why he'd locked me out, but I wanted nothing more than to be in there, holding him, letting him know that I was here for him. My Koschei. He was real; he was alive. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. That poor soul had gone through so much already.


End file.
